The Apocalypse
by Lakota1172
Summary: Eat to live Not live to eat -Benjamin Franklin
1. Chapter 1

_**Story's summary: The worlds gone to hell, the dead are back and are after the living **_

_**This story is based off monsuno with the same characters but they are in the real world and are in their twenty's**_

_**Rated T: Blood, Gore, swearing, sexual references **_

Chase slung his back pack over her left shoulder; he ran a hand through his black scruffy hair before looking back at his dad who was sitting in the red jeep behind him. "I'll see ya later dad" he said with smile. It was his first day working in the local Hospital and well, he was kinda nervous.

His father smiled back at him his eyes full of pride, "Make sure you get some lunch Chase, I'm not going to be there to make it for you!" he chuckled starting the car. Chase smiled back at his dad two sets of deep blue eyes meeting.

"Don't sweat it dad, I'm not 10 anymore" he said giving a final wave to his father before walking towards the towering building.

His father stared after his son for a while, "Well you sure act like it"

_**Page break**_

Chase Suno was a young man at the age of 24 , he had jet black shiny, scruffy hair, dark blue eyes and being young, tall and attractive was also a good thing, he wasn't unpopular with the ladies but the only problem was he still lived with his dad and pet St Bernard Lock. Chase's mother had passed on when he was only a small bub and well even through his father didn't need him Chase always thought that if he left his father alone for long something bad would happen. So Chase still lives with his dad on Ash Street in the city of Axistown.

"Well here it goes" mumbled Chase to himself as he walked through the doors of the hospital and for once he missed the feeling of sun shining on his back, this was going to be harder then he thought.

Chase walked to the front desk and introduced himself before being sent to the storage room where a guy named Bren would be waiting for him and would give him an introduction to the hospital and where he would be working and who he would be working with.

Groaning to himself Chase dumped his stuff in the staff room before making his way through the hospital towards the storage room and as soon as he got there he saw a scruffy brown haired man about the same age as him leaning against the wall looking at the roof.

"Sup" said Chase as he got to the man's side, "Your Bren right?" he said extending his hand to shake. The man smiled at him adjusting his glasses before shaking Chase's hand.

"Yeah that's right and your Chase?" he said. Chase nodded. "Well welcome to Axistown hospital"

_**Page break**_

After getting fitted into clothing Chase was given the tour of the hospital. "This is ward one where we keep the sane ones" said Bren with a grin. "You won't be working here through; you're working up on the 3rd floor with me and some other people, I'll introduce them once we see them around" said Bren as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"Hey can I ask you something man?" asked Chase. Bren nodded. "Why do I have to wear this?"

Bren grinned, "What's wrong with it? Blue suits you!" he said. Chase rolled his eyes and looked down at what he was wearing. The nurse uniform was a thigh length blue over shirt with a pair of pockets and light blue trousers.

"Yeah whatever that's what everyone say's" said Chase giving Bren a playful shove. Bren grinned and pushed back slightly.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!" came a loud voice. Chase and Bren stopped and Chase heard Bren mutter "Great" as a tall bald tall man marched towards them.

"Nice to see you to Dr Eklipse" muttered Bren rolling his eyes.

Dr Eklipse glared at Bren, "This is a place of work Dr Collin" snarled Dr Eklipse getting a bit too close for comfort to Bren's face.

"Whoa, whoa just calm down there Dr Eklipse is it?" said Chase stepping in between Bren and Eklipse. "We were just playing around that's all, no harm done" said Chase with a nervous smile.

Eklipse looked at Chase with an eyebrow raised before looking at his name tag, "Suno huh?" he muttered, "Not Jeredy Suno's son?" he asked. Chase crossed his arms.

"Yeah who wants to know?" he asked. Eklipse smiled and was about to talk when Bren pushed past him and dragged Chase with him.

"Yeah nice talk Eklipse, now go help Grandma Future go the toilet" He said as he dragged Chase around the corner leaving Eklipse standing there staring after them.

"Well he was freaky" said Chase, "Please don't tell me he's on this ward?" pleaded Chase.

"I wish" groaned Bren, "Don't worry some of the people who work here are alright" said Bren.

"Yeah like who?"

"I'll show you, I think it's time you met the gang" said Bren leading Chase towards a door that said Staff only on it. "This is where we all hang out when it's our coffee break or if somebody else takes over our shift" said Bren as he opened the door.

Chase walked in, the room was nice, painted a nice cream colour and three windows around the room, there were two couches, a small coffee table, a little kitchen like set up with a microwave, cupboards and a coffee machine. There were four people in the room already. A man who looked in his thirties, a women who looked like she was in her late twenties, a skinny pale man and a pretty young red haired women.

"Hello guy's this is the new guy Chase!" said Bren grinning. "Chase this is Dean Turner and his wife Holly turner" he said.

"Hello" said Holly with a warm smile. She had waist length brown wavy hair, green eyes and a motherly look about her.

"Hello there mate" said Dean, his accent was Irish, he had short scruffy red hair, a stubble beard, blue eyes and muscular.

Chase smiled and shook the two's hands.

"This is Lewis Reed" Said Bren his voice changing from Cheerful to annoyed. The skinny pale man looked up and grunted a reply before turning around away from Chase. "Don't mind him, he's a real dick most of the time" said Bren glaring at Lewis who only waved it off.

Chase then turned to the young lady with red hair who was smiling at him. "And this is Jinja Williams" said Bren with a warm smile.

"Bren my names Jinja Reedus" said Jinja with a half-hearted sweet small smile. Bren huffed and looked away.

Chase smiled at Jinja, "Chase, Chase Suno" he said with a wink. Jinja smiled slightly before turning away.

"I should be going, I need to pick Dawn up from Kindergarten" said Jinja with a weak smile before walking towards the door. Bren stopped her before she could leave.

"You don't have to pick Dawn up till three, it's only twelve what's wrong?" he muttered to her. Chase watched with his arms crossed. "Is it Alpha?" Jinja cringed at those words.

"I'm fine, I just need to get Dawn" she said.

"I'll go with you sweetie, I'm not back on for another hour" said Holly walking up to Jinja and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "You can bring her back to the hospital if you like" she said.

Jinja smiled at Holly and nodded, "I'd like that very much" she said. Holly smiled sweetly before turning and giving Dean a quick hug before she and Jinja walked out of the room.

"Who's Dawn and Alpha?" asked Chase.

"Dawn's Jinja's daughter and Alpha, well he's her good for nothing husband" growled Dean as he plopped down on one of the couches.

Chase frowned, "How olds Jinja?" he asked.

"23" said Bren

"And Dawn?"

"5"

"So Jinja was 18? Seems kinda young don't it?" said Chase.

"That it is lad, Jinja and Alpha where high school sweethearts, got married when they left school or so Jinja say's" said Dean.

"Alpha's a real piece of work through, all that asshole does for his family is drink, eat and sleep" growled Bren, "That's not all, he beats her to, one day she came to work in tears with blood running down from her nose and a black eye, she wouldn't admit that Alpha had done anything to her so we couldn't call the cops"

"It was that dumb bitches fault in the first place" spoke Lewis, "She deserves what she gets From Alpha, shouldn't of got herself pregnant" he chuckled.

"Piss off Lewis" warned Dean standing up and glaring at him.

"What about you Dean? You and Holly got any little ones?" asked Chase.

Dean's gaze softened and he nodded, "Holly had our first little one Daryl when she was 22 so he's 6 and then we had Booth two years later so he's 4" said Dean with a soft smile.

Chase smiled lightly, "Hey how about you me, Bren, Holly and Jinja continue this at lunch?" asked Chase.

"Sure why not you can tell us a thing or two about yourself" said Dean.

_**Page break**_

Dean, Bren and Chase sat inside a café, "Jinja and Holly should be here soon" said Dean before he took another swig of his drink. Then almost as if on cue, Jinja's car pulled up outside, Jinja opened the side door and picked up a little red haired girl in her arms and cradled her with a smile before walking to the café with Holly.

"Hey guys" said Holly sitting down next to Dean as he slung an arm around her shoulder. "Daryl and Booth are at their grandparents" she said with a smile to her husband.

Dean smiled before looking at Dawn, "Hello there little one" he said with a wide smile. Dawn gave a little laugh and reached out to be held by Dean. Jinja happily passed her daughter to Dean before settling down next to Bren.

"Hwi Dwean" said Dawn with a giggle. Dean chuckled and passed her over to his wife.

"I love your shoes" said Holly with a smile.

Dawn giggled, "There bwand knew" said Dawn as she sat down on Holly's knee.

"Dawn this is my new friend Chase, say hello" said Jinja smiling.

Dawn looked over at Chase and smiled, she looked just like her mother. "Hwello Mr Chwase" she said. Chase smiled at the adorable little girl.

"Hey there Dawn" said Chase with a wave. "Do you have any pets?" he asked.

Dawn shook her head, "Not anymore… dwaddy won't lwet us keep pwets" she said sadly starting to play with the table cloth. Everybody went quiet and then the sound of a phone ringing was heard and Jinja looked at her phone and frowned.

"I gotta take this" she sighed standing up and walking outside before answering the phone

"Hello?"

"**Where the fucks Dawn?" **

"I, I took her from kindergarten Alpha…"

"**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" **

"Please Alpha… I , I just wanted to take her out for a while"

"**You listen to me women, you come straight home right now before I go out and fin****d you myself!" **

"I'm, I'm sorry I'll be home in an hour"

"**Don't shit me Jinja come home RIGHT NOW and I will let this one go" **

"Please just let me spend some time out here with Dawn!"

"**That's it bitch if you're not home in the next twenty minutes I'll ****put a damn hole in your head!" **

"Ok…. I'll come home"

Jinja walked back inside with a frown, "Dawn and I need to go" she said quietly picking up her daughter. Bren frowned and stood up about to stop her when Chase interrupted.

"Hey why do you put up with that guy?" asked Chase.

Jinja froze and looked down at him with a frown, "He's my husband, I love him" she said plainly turning around about to leave. Holly walked after her.

"Hey just stay with us for a bit longer Jin, Alpha won't mind if you stay with us for a bit longer" she said with a warm smile. Jinja took in a deep breath. "Come on sweetie it'll just be a few more minutes" she said.

"I, I shouldn't….. but alright" sighed Jinja giving in before sitting back down next to Bren.

Dawn looked at Chase, "Do you have awny pwets Mr Suno?" she asked with a huge smile.

Chase chuckled and nodded. "Yes I do, I have a St Bernard called Lock" said Chase, "He's really big and mostly pure white other than a few drops of brown here and there" finished Chase.

"Hey where are you living anyway Chase?" asked Dean.

"With my dad on Ash street" said Chase, "It's quiet a small house but it's pretty good, you?" asked Chase.

Holly answered, "We live a bit out of town on a small farm, the boys love it there" she said.

"I live in the city in an apartment with nothing but a goldfish and my pet lizard" chuckled Bren, "But I like it up there, can't get distracted by nothing as you do your work" he said.

"We live in an apartment to" said Jinja softly looking down at Dawn. "It's not that big through" she sighed.

Chase frowned and was about to talk when he got a message on his phone… from his dad.

***Son I need you to get out of the city NOW, don't worry about me I'm fine but you must leave NOW* **

Chase looked down at the message for a moment an frowned about to punch in some letters when a loud noise was heard, helicopters where flying over above the city, 10 of them. Chase stood up followed by the others and walked outside. "What the hell?" muttered Chase.

"I've never seen this many before" said Holly in confusion.

"I don't like this" muttered Dean who was now standing protectively in front of his wife.

Jinja clutched onto her daughter and frowned looking at the huge traffic jam before them.

"We should get back to the hospital" muttered Bren slowly starting to move backwards. When suddenly and explosion was seen up ahead.

"Holy shit" said Chase. "We have to leave now!" he yelled and as soon as he said that people started running around the corner up ahead screaming as loud as they could.

"RUN!" Yelled Chase and just like that everyone started to run.

"What are we running from!" screamed Jinja as she clutched Dawn close to her.

"Whatever it is we're not hanging around to find out!" said Bren. Then they all rounded a corner, they froze. The streets where full of bodies, blood and guts filled the street and most disturbing of all there were other people feasting away at the bodies, people were screaming trying to run away from the man eating people.

"What, what are they…" said Holly as she clung to her husband.

"We have to move" said Dean starting to move backwards but as soon as they turned around there where move of the flesh eating humans.

"Shit" muttered Chase looking for a way out as the 'things' started shuffling towards them.

"Oh god no" cried Jinja clutching Dawn close to her.

Bren looked around frantically before racing across the street towards the hardware store, "Guys come this way!" yelled Bren. As soon as they reached the front door Dean, Chase and Bren started to smash against it trying to knock the door in.

"Hurry!" yelled Jinja as Dawn started to scream and cry. The moaning flesh eating people shuffled towards them getting closer with every second. Then SMASH, the glass door shattered.

"Everyone in!" yelled Chase and as soon as they were all in they kept running.

"GET TO THE STORAGE ROOM" Yelled Bren as the living dead poured through the smashed door.

Jinja raced forwards through the rows of hardware supplies till she got to the end door and rushed through it followed by Holly, Bren, Chase and Dean.

"Barricade the door!" yelled Dean as he grabbed some of the boxes in the storage room, Bren, Holly and Chase helped him till the door was safely barricaded. Dean sunk down to the ground panting for breath, Holly moved to his side and sat down next to him, Bren was leaning against the wall looking at the roof, Chase was sitting down panting and Jinja was trying to quiet Dawn.

"What, what's going on….. Daryl! Booth!" cried Holly suddenly standing up, "We have to go find my babies!" she cried.

"Holly calm down, I'm sure the boys are fine….." said Dean trying to calm his wife.

Jinja looked at Holly with sympathy before grabbing her phone, "I need to call Alpha" she said putting Dawn down, "Stay where Bren can see you sweetie" she said softly before making the call.

"Alpha!"

"**What the fucks going on! I went to go get a darn drink from the pub and before I knew what was happening the army burst in and told us to leave!" **

"Alpha please come get us we're in the hardware store"

"**Why the hell would I be risking my skin for you bitch, it's your fault for getting trapped there" **

"Alpha please! We need you here"

"**Good like surviving bitch" **

"Alpha! Alpha"

Jinja put her phone away tears running down her cheeks, "Alpha's not coming" she sighed sitting down.

"That good for nothing son of a bitch" cursed Bren.

"It's, it's not his fault he probably just panicked or something" said Jinja defending her husband.

"Hey we have no time to talk about that, we have to get out of here" said Dean, "Now we should stick together, if it's alright with everyone we have to get to the kindergarten first" he said. Everyone nodded.

"But what are we going to do about those things?" Said Chase crossing his arms "They want to kill us" he said.

"I think it's appropriate to call them Zombies Chase" sighed Bren, "But yeah that's a good point….. How are we going to get past those Zombies?"

"Are you guys really kidding me? We're in a hardware store, not that hard to figure out"

_**Hope you all liked that first chapter now in this story you can sign up an oc and I'll write them into the story here's what I need to know about your oc. **_

_**Name: **_

_**Age: **_

_**Gender: **_

_**Personality: **_

_**History: **_  
_**What do they look like: **_

_**Weapon: **_

_**Please review :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews and oc's that have been sent in! Please keep up the reviews and positivity :) **

**Rated T: Sexual References , gore, course language **

_**Pre Apocalypse**_

"Where the fuck is my dinner!" yelled Alpha from where he was laying lazily on the worn out sofa in his tiny lounge room. In the corner of the room was a tiny TV, next to the sofa was a smallish coffee table, old pizza was lazily thrown on the table and fly's swarmed around the pizza and Alpha.

Jinja rushed into the room with a bowl of pasta, "I'm, I'm sorry this is the best I could do" she stammered putting the small bowl down on the table. Alpha looked at the bowl for a moment before giving a growl and throwing it across the room smashing it as soon as it made contact with the wall.

Jinja gave a little shriek of surprise wrapping one arm around her stomach while the other covered her mouth, her eyes where shut firmly. "You expect me to eat this shit" growled Alpha standing up and pointing at the bits off pasta scattered around the room.

"It's the best I could do" muttered Jinja quietly.

"My ass it was the best you could fucking do!" roared Alpha taking a threatening step towards his wife.

Jinja shrunk away a bit, "I'm" before she could finish her sentence Alpha struck her across the face as hard as he could. Jinja gave a small cry as she fell to the ground her hand resting on her cheek.

"Mummy? Are you alwight" came the voice of Dawn Jinja's 5 year old.

"Don't come in sweetie, go to your room and don't come out" said Jinja her voice horse.

"Mummy..."

"Do as your mother say's!" yelled Alpha not taking his eyes off Jinja. The sound of feet retreating was heard and Alpha went back to what he had been doing.

Alpha reached down and picked Jinja up but the back of her shirt flinging her across the room before roughly pinning her against the wall. "You listen to me women and you listen good" he growled with one hand pinning her to the wall the other undoing his flyer. "You're going to enjoy this, I don't wanna here any screaming or nothing coming out of your mouth or else you're in for it" he snarled slamming her head to the wall.

Jinja gave a small whimper in reply; Alpha smirked slightly before pulling her pants down. "You're too easy bitch"

_**Page break **_

It had been two day's since Chase and his gang had become trapped in the storage room to the local warehouse. None of them had eaten that much other then three small bags of chicken flavored chips that Bren had found stashed away in a small cupboard. Dawn wasn't taking the hunger very well, most of the time she was either crying or sleeping, Jinja was trying her best not to break down in tears, Dean, Chase, Bren and Holly where either looking for food or weapons. But they had all come to the conclusion that they had to get out of here. Today.

"We head for Jinja's car, Chase you and me are going to cover Bren as he makes a break for it, Holly your guarding Jinja and Dawn, once I give you the signal that it's safe to come to the car you run" said Dean handing Bren an axe.

They had scavenged together as many weapons as they could and where now armed and dangerous. Chase had an axe and a screwdriver, Dean had a pickaxe and a small knife, Bren had gone with a shovel and knife while Holly had gone the same style as her husband and had a pickaxe in hand.

Dean, Chase, Bren and Holly had moved all the boxes that where in front of the door and Holly gave Bren the keys to the car. Dean was now standing with his back to the door in silence before whispering, "Here it goes" then he slowly opened the door.

Around 12 zombies where in sight shuffling around moaning and groaning unaware of what was going on.

Dean slowly snuck out of the room creeping across the floor till he got to one of the counters and ducked before motioning Chase and Bren to follow him. "Ok Bren run down the right row takes out the two zombies there then wait for us at the found door but duck so you can't be seen"

Bren gave a small groan, "Remind me why I'm the one doing this again" he whispered getting into a crouching position ready to run.

"Because you the smallest one out of us all and probably the quickest" said Dean with a small smile.

"Go on man we gotcha back" whispered Chase to Bren with a grin.

With a roll of his eyes Bren slowly crept forwards heading right. He stalked down the two Zombies on his right at a quick pace before shoving the tip of his shovel through its head, going right through the soft flesh, blood pooled the ground then he grabbed his small knife and dove it into the eye socket of the second Zombie.

Dean nodded towards Chase before running out slamming his pickaxe into the skull of a zombie. Chase raced out after him and slicing his axe through another's head sending blood and brains flying everywhere.

Bren on the other hand had made it to the front door and had collapsed on the ground where he was meant to wait for them, "Hurry up!" he muttered wiping some Zombie blood from his cheek, then before Bren could speak a cold sharp metal object was pressed against his necks skin. Bren gulped and looked across from him and there crouching down was a tall dark skinned man with brown hair in a pony tall and yellow eyes holding a machete to his neck. The man grinned a toothy grin at him and held a finger to his own lips telling Bren to keep quiet.

Bren looked at the man sweat running down his forehead he gulped and whispered, "What, what do you want" The man's grin grew wider and he reached forwards and grabbed Bren's knife.

"This will do nicely what else do you have on you" he said with an evil smile.

Bren gulped he couldn't let this man find the keys to Jinja's car, he closed his eyes and sat there holding his breath as the man searched him.

"Well, well, well what's this then?" said the man. Bren opened his eyes slightly and gasped. The man was holding Jinja's keys and smiling. Bren was about to reach forwards when the man pressed the knife closer to his skin. "Ah, ah, ah no touches little fella" he chuckled, "Now where's the car these keys belong to?" he asked.

Bren didn't answer he looked away at the ground, where the hell was Chase and Dean. The man made a noise kind of like an animal growling, "Tell me right now or I'll slit the throats of you and your friends" he growled. Bren gulped.

"It's, it's the blue station wagon in front of a café about a block away" Bren stuttered.

"Good boy, I saw that car on the way over here" said the man smiling, "But I still think it'd be nice to get ahold of some more of your friends crap" he said as he put more pressure on the blade. When suddenly.

"Get the fuck of him NOW!" Yelled a loud voice, Bren and the unidentified man looked forwards to see Dean standing there with his pickaxe, blood covering his shirt and spics of it on his face. Chase was standing next to him with a hard glare while Holly stood in front of Jinja who was holding Dawn.

Bren let out a sigh of relief and smiled slightly. The man on the other hand was grinning for some reason. "Well you all look shit" he said standing up and taking Bren up with him still pressing the machete on Bren's skin.

"Let go of our man and nobody has to get hurt" growled Chase who's clothes where covered in blood as well. He held his axe as if he was ready to strike.

The man looked at them all before shoving Bren forwards and taking off out of the building.

Dean ran forwards and caught Bren before he could fall, "You all right?" he asked.

Bren nodded and frantically pushed him away, "Get after him! He has Jinja's keys!" he shouted. Dean and Chase looked at each other for less than a second before charging out of the shop followed by Bren, Holly and Jinja.

The streets seemed empty other than the abandoned cars, turned over bins, rubbish and bodies but no zombies where seen anywhere or heard. The man was running and running fast, he rounded the corner that led to car. Dean followed but as soon as he went around the corner the man slugged him in the face knocking him out cold and when Chase rounded the corner after him the man pushed Dean forwards and onto Chase.

"Hang in there man" said Chase as he lowered Dean to the ground knowing that he was out cold.

"Dean!" yelled Holly who had just come around the corner with the others. She fell to the side of her husband and rested his head on her lap, "Dean Wake up" she croaked pleadingly.

Jinja stood behind Bren holding a now crying Dawn close to her. Bren stood protectively in front of Jinja clutching his shovel.

Chase then ran forwards knowing that his friends where safe just in time to see the man getting into Jinja's car. "Oh shit" Chase muttered to himself, when suddenly he heard Jinja scream. Looking back he saw a large group of Zombies shuffling towards them down the street.

Bren went into action and pushed Jinja in front of him towards Chase then he stood in front of Holly who was crying as she held her husband's head. "CHASE DO SOMETHING!" Yelled Bren.

Chase ran forwards just as the car was pulling out, "PLEASE STOP!" Yelled Chase, "Your killing us!" he yelled, feeling tears coming to his eyes, "STOP!"

The man in the car looked back in the review mirror and smirked at the sight, "Serves you bitches right" he chuckled to himself… but soon that chuckle turned into a more full on creepier laugh as he sped off down the road.

"Oh please god help us!" cried Holly.

"Chase we have to get out of here!" yelled Bren, "Help me carry Dean!" he yelled.

"No sweetie you go, we'll only slow you down" said Holly.

Jinja looked at Holly in shock… Holly was her best friend other than Bren and Dean, "Holly come on we have to go" said Jinja in a small plea.

"You all have to get yourselves out of here" sniffed Holly looking at her husband's face, "I don't want you guys dying because of us" she said.

"Holly cut it out we gotta go now!" yelled Bren who looked desperate as the walking corpses gained on them.

Holly finally gave in, "Alright let's go… but where?" she sniffed as Chase and Bren picked up Dean

"I didn't think of that" Muttered Chase to himself as they all looked around frantically.

"I dwon't wanna die mummy!" screamed Dawn clutching onto Jinja.

"Don't cry sweetie mummy's got you" cried Jinja hugging her small child with all her might.

"There's nowhere to go?" said Holly holding her hands to her mouth in shock.

All of a sudden the sound of screeching tires was heard and a white van screeched around the corner taking out three zombies stopping in front of them. The side door was pulled open and there was a woman about the age of Chase standing there.

"Get in the van" she yelled. Without hesitation they all clambered in. Holly sat on the floor with Dean's head resting on her lap; Bren sat next to Jinja who was hugging Bren's arm crying into it, Chase was now holding Dawn while the women who had saved them was sitting down and staring at them. "Ivy take us to camp!" she yelled. A grunt in reply was heard as the van sped up.

Holly looked up, "What! No, no we have to go to the daycare! Please" she cried. The women stared at Holly her gaze softening.

"You have little ones?" she said. Holly nodded and sniffed.

"Please we, we have to look" she cried. The women moved down next to Holly.

"It's alright we'll have a look" she said soothingly, her gaze shifted to Dean "Your husband?" she asked. Holly nodded. "Well your lucky looks like you got a real hottie" said the women. Holly smiled and stroked Dean's cheek.

"Ivy, head to the daycare!" yelled the women.

"Alright we'll be there in about 5 minutes….. if I drive nasty" came the voice of the women called Ivy.

The women chuckled and looked down at Holly, "My names Sky, what's yours?" she asked. Holly smiled and looked at her.

"My names Holly and my husband is Dean" she said softly.

"The rest of you?" said Sky smiling over at Chase.

"I'm Chase, this is Dawn" said Chase who was cradling the small girl.

"She yours?" asked Sky.

"No, she's Jinja's" said Chase motioning to Jinja who was still hugging Bren's arm and crying.

"I'm very happy for you" said Sky who was smiling at Bren, "Beautiful wife and daughter" she said. Bren jumped slightly in shock.

"What, ah no we're not…." He stuttered.

Sky smiled, "Oh sorry, well anyway your daughters very pretty Jinja" she said softly before standing up. "I'll tell you all once we're there"

"I'm Bren by the way" said Bren before she could leave.

Sky looked back and smiled, "Nice to meet you Bren" she said before climbing up front.

"Whoa" muttered Bren as he watched Sky leave. He heard Jinja give a small huff of amusement.

"Thinking of love when the worlds gone to hell?" she sniffed.

Bren's cheeks became a light red and he looked down at Jinja with a small smile, wrapping his arm around Jinja's shoulders, "Love stinks" he said, Jinja huffed in amusement and buried her head into Bren's arm.

"Yeah it does" she sighed. Bren glanced down at her and frowned before looking away but for some reason his mind went back to their savior Sky. For some reason to Bren Sky was the most beautiful person alive… She was wearing a long grey shirt and black baggy jeans. Bren didn't know what it was about her that he liked the most… her hair was amazing, long black with red and silver streaks, her skin was slightly tanned and her eyes? Oh her eyes where amazing they were so unusually a reddish orange shade. She was beautiful. A sudden groan interrupted his thoughts. It was Dean.

"Dean!" gasped Holly tears running down her cheeks; she hugged Dean close to her and cried into his hair.

"Holly…. What's going on?" groaned Dean as he sat up and held his hand to his head only then did he notice that his wife was crying. "Oh babe what's wrong" said Dean bringing Holly close to him in a hug.

Chase smiled as he watched the couple reunite, "You were punched Dean, but these people Ivy and Sky I think? Well anyway that helped us and now we're on our way to the daycare" said Chase.

Dean looked around at them all, "Thanks, for not leaving me" he said.

"You would of done the same for any of us Dean" said Bren.

"Does that make as a team then?" said Jinja.

"I guess it does, it's us against the world now" chuckled Chase. Suddenly the van came to a stop.

"Ok everyone out" came a shout. The side door opened and there was a women, she was wearing a singlet and shorts, she had a deep scar down her left arm and heaps of little ones on her right, she had beautiful blue eyes and reddish brown waist length hair. She grinned at them.

"So you must be Ivy" said Chase as he climbed out with Dawn in his arms.

Ivy nodded, "That's the name and if you call me anything else you're dead" she said with a grin.

"What so babe's off limits" chuckled Chase.

"If you even think of calling me that I'll kill you" said Ivy as she helped the others out before slamming the door shut. Only then did Chase notice that she had a shot gun.

Chase passed Dawn over to Jinja and frowned, "Maybe you should stay here Jin" said Chase.

Jinja smiled at Dawn before looking at Chase, "Alone?" she said in concern.

"Na, I might stay here with you" he said smiling softly.

Jinja smiled as the others walked towards the daycare that was across the road. "I like my new nickname by the way"

"What Jin?" asked Chase.

"Yeah it's got a nice ring to it" she said smiling.

"I guess it does"

_**Page break **_

Bren slowly crept forwards. The door was wide open and it was dark inside, he looked back at Dean, Holly, Ivy and Sky and nodded telling them it was clear. As soon as he did that Holly tore away from Dean and rushed past Bren going inside.

"Holly! Wait" yelled Bren trying to stop her but she was long gone down the hallway.

Then came Dean running past Bren after his wife, "Holly!" he yelled.

Ivy and Sky tore after them, Sky grabbed Bren's arm on the way past pulling him with them. "Come on" she said softly as they ran down the hallway, they found Dean and Holly standing in a room labeled Bears.

Bren moved away from Sky and towards Dean and Holly, he looked around sadly, the whole room looked like it had been through a storm, tables where over, paper littered the room….. toys where everywhere. "Dean?" said Bren putting a hand on his shoulder.

Dean clenched his fists, "Daryl was in the bear group" he muttered.

Bren frowned and walked forwards scanning the room. He saw blood that's what got to him the most, the blood. He turned over some tables and looked in the closets but nothing was there. Looking behind him he saw Sky and Ivy doing the same thing, Sky had her twin Kanata's in hand as she searched the room and Ivy had her shot gun out as she checked under some tables.

Holly and Dean just stood there not moving until Holly took a few steps back before running down the hallway. It seemed as Dean hadn't noticed because he kept standing there.

Bren sighed sadly about to go after Holly when they all heard a terrified scream. Dean looked up and then his eyes widened. "Where's Holly!" he yelled turning around before running out of the room running towards where the scream came from followed by the others.

Then they came across a room and in that room was Holly, she was against the wall crying and coming towards her crawling was a young child by the looks of things about 4 years old but the child was shuffling and moaning, blood soaked its neck and foam was coming from its mouth.

Dean ran straight towards Holly and stood in front of her, Bren and Sky looked at each other….. They didn't want to kill a child, but the child was basically already dead. *BANG* the zombie fell to the ground with a bullet in its head, Bren looked behind him and saw Ivy standing there her gun raised.

"What you would of preferred it to bit you" said Ivy putting her gun away.

"That was Megan's Child" said Holly as Dean helped her up. "Our babies…" she groaned in sorrow. Dean pulled her forehead to his, "Hey, it's alright" he said holding her face. "We'll search the whole place" he said comforting her. Holly sniffed and nodded.

"Alright" she sniffed.

Dean smiled and kissed her forehead, "We'll find them"

_**Hope I got all the oc's right! Beyal's in the next chapter by the way! Stay cool. **_

_**Lots of love- **_

_**Lakota1172 **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the amazing reviews! Those are the things that keep me up and going! This chapter took a while but it's here, some characters will appear in this such as Beyal and a few new oc's… but Alpha's back. **

_**Two days earlier **_

It all happened so fast, Daryl and his kinder friends where all playing just like any other day when suddenly Mrs. Gray (His teacher) shooed him and all the other children in the room into the back storage closet and told them all to stay quiet and not come out of this room until she came back and don't let anybody in but her, then she left to go find the other students and teachers.

"I don't like it in here..." said one of the children named Mary.

"Mrs. Gray has been gone a long time" sniffed another called Harold.

It had been just over three hours since Mrs. Gray had left them and the children were starting to get very worried. Daryl sat with his back to the door listening to the other children talk amongst one another.

"I'm going to go find her" said another child called Jace standing up and walking towards the door.

Daryl looked up at him, "She told us to stay here" he said.

Jace glared down at him, "Move! I'm leaving and you can't stop me"

Daryl didn't move, "She told us to stay here for a reason, a bad reason" said Daryl.

Jace rolled his eyes and turned to the other children, "Come on guys are we all really gonna stay here and wait for her, we have to go find her and then go home!" he said.

The other kids started nodding and stood up, "My mummy's probably out there waiting for me" said Mary.

"Yeah you can stay here if you want Daryl but we're going!" said Harold with a sneer.

Daryl stood up and moved out of the way, "I'm staying" he muttered as the others all walked out, leaving Daryl alone in the storage closet. He sniffed and kicked a small bottle that was on the ground, he was always the unpopular one at his kinder none of the other kids would listen to him. He sat down and started crying silently.

After about ten minutes Daryl heard something, something or somebody was moving very fast down the hallway towards the bear room. "Daryl open the door!" came a loud cry. Daryl couldn't tell who it was so he waited.

"Who are you?" he called.

"It's Harold" yelled the boy's voice. Daryl opened the door and in rushed the little boy. Daryl then slammed the door and looked over at Harold only then did he notice that Harold was crying and he had his hand on his arm.

"Mrs. Gray attacked us" wailed Harold. "We, we went to the staff room and opened it and there was Mrs. Gray , Mr. Blake and Mrs. Jackson" he wailed. Daryl looked at the little boy in shock, not knowing what to do. "They all looked sick and where moaning then when they saw us they attacked us! Biting and scratching, Mr. Blake scratched me as I was running away" he sniffed. Daryl gulped.

"I need to find my little brother" he muttered as he went on his tippy toes to look out the window. He couldn't see anyone anywhere, "You stay here Harold I'm going to find Booth" he said. There was no reply, "Harold? Harold?" he said quietly in thought then he looked over his shoulder and saw Harold and screamed. Harold was foaming from the mouth, his eyes had gone white and he was moaning as he shuffled towards Daryl.

Daryl screamed again and ran towards the door bolting out of it not even bothering to close it before racing out of the room and into the hallway, still there was nobody. He felt like screaming and crying but he knew he couldn't he had to find his brother and hide somewhere with him.

Daryl starting running down the hallway towards where his brothers group's room was as he rounded the corner he stopped. There was his classmates and teachers, they looked just like Harold had, moaning and foaming from the mouth. Then they spotted him and started shuffling quickly towards him. Daryl screamed again and turned running back down the hallway only to be stopped by Harold.

Daryl froze, he didn't want to die like this… he looked around frantically before crouching down with his head in his hands as he wailed as loud as he could, the moans getting louder. "DADDY!" He yelled hoping that somehow his dad would come and save him…..

Everything went quiet. Daryl peeked an eye open and saw a man standing in front of him. He had white hair and brown skin; he was wearing a dark creamy robe, brown pants, black boots and a white shirt under his robe, in his hand he held a double headed spear, blood was on his robe and bodies of his once classmates and teachers surrounded them, Daryl didn't know whether to cry out or be thankful.

The man looked down at him and held his hand out, "We must leave" he said. Daryl looked up at him and took his hand, "We have to find my little brother" he sniffed as the man rushed him through the hallways.

The man looked down at him and stopped, crouching down so he could look into his eyes, "What's you name little fella?" he asked.

Daryl sniffed, "I'm Daryl" he muttered.

The white haired man smiled, "Hi Daryl, my names Beyal" he said softly.

Daryl nodded, "Hello Mr. Beyal" he said.

Beyal smiled sadly, "Daryl I need you to listen to me, we can't go back for your brother alright?" he said. Daryl started crying again.

"We gotta!" he wailed. Beyal covered Daryl mouth.

"Hush little one, that place is overrun by biters" he said. Daryl kept crying. Beyal frowned and picked the young boy up. "I'm so sorry but your brother probably isn't alive" he said quietly.

Daryl looked up at him and started crying into his chest. Beyal frowned and sighed sadly starting to run down the hallway holding Daryl in one hand and his double headed spear in the other. He stopped once he got to the doors and opened them peering around, there were about six biters shuffling around.

Beyal looked down at Daryl, "You must be quiet young one" he said. Daryl sniffed but nodded as he buried his head deeper into Beyal's chest.

"Where are we going?" he mumbled.

Beyal smiled, "You're going to meet a friend of mine, his names Andres" he said smiling, "He'll get us away from here" said Beyal.

Daryl nodded into his chest. Beyal looked down at the boy in his arms before running; heading towards the park that was just across from the kinder. The zombies instantly started shuffling after them but Beyal was fast and he soon lost them as he ran in the park. He ran as fast as he could, heading for the lake. Daryl sniffed and opened his eyes looking over Beyal's shoulder and he gave a scream.

Looking behind him Beyal gasped. A huge herd of Zombies where coming out from the trees and bushes chasing them along the footpath. "We won't make it!" wailed Daryl.

Beyal's grip tightened on Daryl and then he gave a loud whistle, "Don't fear young one, help is on the way" he soothed. Then in less than five seconds up ahead you could see a large Clydesdale horse running down the footpath towards them.

Daryl gasped and watched as the huge horse stopped in front of them and Beyal put him on the horse, "This my young friend is Bodihi, my best friend in the whole world" said Beyal with a smile as he climbed on top of the horse. Daryl held onto the horses mane and as soon as Beyal commanded it to leave a loud scream was heard. Beyal and Daryl looked to the left where the scream had come from and there running on the footpath on chubby little legs was a small boy with brown hair around the age of 4 and behind him was a group of zombies shuffling after him.

Daryl froze, "BOOTH! THAT'S MY BROTHER" He screamed.

Beyal's gaze hardened, "Hold on Daryl" he said and then with a simple command Bodihi was running at top speed towards Booth. Beyal grabbed his double headed spear and swung it at one of the zombies head blood splattering everywhere, Bodihi cut in between the zombies and Booth.

"BOOTH!" Yelled Daryl as his brother continued to run. The little boy stopped and turned around looking at his older brother.

"DARYL!" He yelled.

Beyal who had finished with the zombies turned Bodihi round and reached down picking up Booth and resting him behind his brother. He smiled as the two brothers reunited and hugged each other before pushing Bodihi on. Bodihi snorted and galloped forwards heading out of the park and down the footpath. The city was a mess, people running and screaming everywhere, zombies attacking and killing people, it was awful. Beyal frowned but told Bodihi to keep going. He looked to his left down a road and saw some Zombies surrounded what looked like a hardware store, he caught a glimpse of actual people running inside. He frowned, no matter how much he wanted to help these people he knew he couldn't. You can't save everyone.

_**Presant time **_

Jinja and Chase looked up as Bren came through the now smashed doors, Chase looked at him hopeful that they had found Dean and Holly's children. Bren looked at Chase and frowned looking at the ground. "Oh no"

Ivy came out next with her shot gun away. She didn't talk to anyone as she stormed across the ground towards the van.

Then came Dean and Holly in each other's arms, as soon as they made it to grass they collapsed to the ground in tears. Sky came out next with a frown as she watched the couple.

Bren walked over to Chase and Jinja.

"What happened?" asked Jinja as she picked up Dawn.

"The nursery was completely trashed, blood everywhere. Bodies" growled Bren as he walked past them and towards the van.

Jinja gasped and tears fell down her cheeks, "Oh Holly" she muttered.

Holly gave aloud morn filled wail and held onto her husband with all the strength. Dean held his wife close to his body and cried into her hair.

Sky looked at the couple and put a hand on Holly's back, "We have to get out of here" she said softly, "There's too many zombies"

Dean looked up at Sky and nodded, slowly standing up lifting Holly up with him. The two slowly made their way towards the van. Sky followed sadly and opened the side door for them before climbing in after them. When they were all seated Sky banged on the door and the van started. The car trip was silent. All you could hear was the muffled cry's from Holly and the odd question or two from Dawn such as, "Why's Holly crying?" or "Where's Daryl and Booth?"

Chase looked over at Sky, "You never told us where you were taking us?" he said breaking the silence.

Sky smiled slightly, "Taking you to our camp, we've got about ten people at camp including ourselves, there pretty good people most of them are really friendly, we all look out for one another and we're pretty decent fighters" she said.

Chase nodded and smiled.

The ride went on for another hour or two before the van came to a stop. Bren went to open the car door when Sky stopped him. "You guys better wait here" she said. Bren looked confused.

"Why I thought you said your people where friendly?" asked Bren crossing his arms.

Sky smiled sheepishly, "They are… well some of them" she said, "Now wait here and don't come out unless I call for you" she said opening the van and getting out.

Holly and Dean who had stopped crying listened with the others this is what they heard.

"Ivy, Sky good to see you two"

"Nice to see you to Wolf"

"Hello ladies"

"Andres! Where's Anders? He's alright isn't he?"

"Hey my big bro can handle himself, he's fine just out back taking a piss"

"Sky, Ivy your back!"

"Christina!"

"Slavik came back with a new car!"

"You bitches find any food"

"Go swallow a brick dick head or better yet do something around this place for once"

"There's somebody else in the van!"

"What? Let me have a look"

"Whoa Wolf wait, we found some people while we were on a run"

"How many, Two, three?"

"Five"

"We can't take care of five more people we hardly have any food left for all of us!"

"Don't shit me you arsshat we have enough food to last us ten months"

"Whatever I'm off to take a piss"

"Can we at least have a look at these guys?"

"What's going on?"

"Nice timing Anders, your girlfriend just brought back five strangers"

"Did you Ivy?"

"Yeah…. So"

"Let's just see them already!"

"Fine…."

The van door was yanked open and a blinding light shone into the dark van. Chase stepped out and looked around, they seemed to be in a forest, trees where everywhere but there where tents to, a makeshift fire pit surrounded by camping chairs, it just looked like your regular campsite only staring at him some holding axes where six people.

Bren followed next then Jinja who was holding Dawn, followed by Dean then Holly.

Everyone was silent until Sky spoke up. "Um… this is Chase, Bren, Jinja, Dawn, Dean and Holly" she gulped, "Guys this is Wolf, Anders, Andres and Christina"

Chase eyed them up.

Wolf was tall, had brown skin, long black hair that reached his waist, brown eyes and a scar down his left cheek. He wore a red head bandana, a white singlet, a loose checked shirt, brown pants, black shoes, his left nostril was pierced and in hand he had an axe.

Anders was the same height as Chase, Blonde scruffy hair, green eyes and a muscular. He was wearing a green shirt and a black vest, black pants, brown shoes and he was one of the only people who were smiling at them.

Andres had short scruffy brown hair, shorter then Anders, green eyes, muscular and you could tell that Andres and Anders where somehow related. He wore a singlet and long black pants and he was grinning, but his eyes played over Holly.

Christina had dark blue eyes and light brown hair with blond streaks. She was wearing a yellow hooded cardigan with a white tank top underneath and blue jeans and trainers.

"Hello" said Andres with a grin as he eyed up Holly.

Dean glared over at him and stood protectively in front of his wife.

Anders shoved Andres aside, "Excuse my stupid little brother's behavior….. Come this way" he said with a small smile and nodded towards one of tents. "We'll get you fixed up in no time"

"Anders be quiet" snapped Wolf. "What makes you think that we'll take these guys in?"

"Well for starters" started Anders only to be interrupted by Andres.

"Because we wouldn't let such good looking people die out on the streets now would we" he said grinning at Holly before his eyes flickered to Dean.

"Don't even think of it Andres you filthy dog, she's taken" said Ivy who clearly wasn't very satisfied with what was going on. Andres just shrugged.

Wolf glared over at Andres before looking at Chase and the others, "All I see here is more mouths to feed" he snarled.

Anders rolled his eyes, "Are you serious, half the damn population might be wiped out! These people are hope! Would you really send away a little girl!" he yelled pointing at Chase and his group.

"Wolf you can't do this!" demanded Sky.

"Yeah! This is stupid that you're even thinking about sending them off!" yelled Christina.

Wolf growled and kicked a stone.

"Wolf?" said Sky.

"Shut it I'm thinking!" he yelled, "Get Slavik" he said.

Christina turned and ran off to get the unknown man.

"Why do you need him?" asked Anders.

"None of your business" growled Wolf.

Christina came back with a face that Chase, Bren, Dean, Holly and Jinja weren't so happy to see.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" yelled Dean as soon as he saw Slavik. It was the man who had stolen Jinja's keys and had left them for dead.

Then without warning Bren, Chase and Dean made their best attempt to get towards Slavik who was just smirking at them.

"You little shit!" yelled Bren who was being held back by Sky.

"Just wait till I get my hands on you!" yelled Chase who was being held back by Anders.

Dean started cursing at him in Irish as Ivy tried to hold him back.

"Yeah my favorite people" sighed Slavik rolling his eyes with a smile.

Wolf watched the scene with a frown, "You guys met before?" he asked.

"You could say that" said Holly who had a hard glare on Slavik.

"Might I just say that you're hot when you glare" said Andres who watching while staring at Holly as he leaned on a tree.

Dean then glared across at Andres, "And I have had enough of this little shit over here!" he yelled. Holly glanced at Andres and frowned before looking back at wolf.

"He stole our car and left us for dead surrounded by zombies" she said.

Wolf looked over at Slavik and frowned before sighing, "I guess you guys could stay with us…" he sighed.

Slavik smirked, "Oh goodie I'm bunking with the short one" he said smirking at Bren.

"If we get to choose who we bunk with I'll have a say in it" said Andres grinning at Holly before winking at her.

"That's it" snarled Dean heading towards Andres.

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Wolf, "Holly is in a tent with her husband" he snarled, "The rest of you sort it out yourselves, show them around" he finished walking back to the tents but grabbing Slavik's arm and dragging him with him.

"So Dean how much are you willing to sell you sexy wife here for?" questioned Andres playfully.

Before Dean could do anything Anders thwacked his brother across the face, "Watch it asshole" he said pushing his brother over.

Andres looked up at Anders and pouted his lip out, "But I was only having fun" he whined with a smile.

"Go do some fishing or something" he said smiling as he brother walked off. He turned and looked at Dean who was now next to Holly muttering something to her.

"Hey sorry about him" said Anders.

"Just keep him away from her and we'll be fine" growled Dean.

"Come on you guys should meet the others" said Christina with a smile, leading them towards camp. "Greg's usually out back" she said as she grabbed Chase's hand excited to lead them around. Anders and Ivy stayed behind through talking together.

Out the back of one of the tents was a stump and there sitting on it was a old man with a walking stick, he was bald but had a small beard, he had glasses and was wearing a coat and cream pants. He turned and looked at them.

"Ah newcomers" he said smiling as he stood up, "Hello there my names Greg" he said smiling.

Dean nodded at him, Chase shook his hand, Bren just looked at him along with Holly and Jinja.

"Hwello" said Dawn sweetly. Greg breamed widely.

"Why hello there little girl" he said his eyes focused on Dawn. "What's your name?"

"Dawn" she said blushing.

"I'm Chase, this is Bren, Dean, Holly and Jinja" said Chase with a small smile. Something about this old man put him off, he just didn't know what.

"Well we'll see you around then" said Holly.

"Well Dax is out hunting so that leaves Alpha" sighed Sky sadly, "Alpha's not the nicest of guys through" she said.

Everyone was silent. Jinja looked like she was about to cry. "Jinja don't" muttered Bren to her as she handed him her daughter, then she turned around and ran into the camp looking for Alpha.

"Whoa wait!" Yelled Christina. "Does she know him?" she asked.

Bren groaned and nodded, "I wish he'd been eaten" he sighed.

"Why?" asked Sky.

Holly answered, "Alpha's Jinja's husband and Dawn's father….." she sighed,.

Sky frowned, "Abusive?"

Dean nodded.

"No surprise there" sighed Christina sadly.

A loud shout was heard.

"ALPHA!"

They all turned around and saw Jinja standing there staring at Alpha. He was wearing a singlet and shorts and all he did was stare at her.

"So you made it eh?" he said.

Jinja looked heartbroken, "Yeah, Dawn to" she said quietly. Alpha stared at her for another moment before walking towards her and getting all up in her face.

"What kind of stupid bitch locks herself in a hardware store in a zombie apocalypse?" he snarled thwacking her over the head with his hand. It looked like it would of hurt.

"Hey jackarss mind treating your wife with some respect" came a shout and walking towards him with Anders was Ivy.

"Mind your own shit" snarled Alpha glaring at her.

Anders glared at him, "Listen buddy nobody really wants you here and if you don't start doing things right here then we'll kick you out" he snarled.

Alpha glared at him, "Yeah whatever she's my wife and I do what I want with the bitch!" he snapped.

Bren, Chase, Dean and Holly looked like they were about to kick some Alpha ass when Jinja looked across at them, "it's alright… Alpha's right I'm his wife" she sniffed. Alpha grinned.

"Yeah… Bren Dawn's staying in your tent tonight" he said gruffly grabbing Jinja's arm and leading her towards his tent. "And I don't wanna be disturbed for a long while" he shouted before zipping up the tent leaving everybody in silence.

"He's not is he?" muttered Sky who had watched it all in shock.

Bren frowned, "He is" he growled "and has done for a long while" he snarled.

Christina's eyes widened, "What rape her?" she said.

"Yeah" muttered Dean wrapping an arm around Holly.

"There's nothing we can do about it?" said Anders.

"Nothing" sniffed Holly sadly.

"Hey why don't you guys come and sit down with us around the camp fire?" asked Sky.

"Yeah sure" sighed Bren.

As soon as everybody was seated they all started to talk.

"So any couples here?" asked Chase.

Ivy and Anders smiled at each other, "I guess so" said Ivy.

"Yeah but we're about it" said Anders, then he frowned. "Wolf had somebody but she died"

Everyone went silent again. "So how old are you then Chase?" said Christina with a smirk.

Chase blushed; "I'm 24 so yeah way too old for you" he gulped.

Christina smirked, "Your seven years my senior Chase, my parents where nine years apart anything can happen" she said winking.

"Alright that's enough from you" scolded Sky lightly with a chuckle.

"So who's this Dax guy anyway?" questioned Bren.

"He's alright, from the lowlands, he's a cocky guy but keeps us all alive" said Ivy.

"He has nicknames for us" said Anders.

"Oh yeah what's yours?" asked Holly.

"Toad"

**Well there you have it Alpha's a total shit bag isn't he? Lol well thanks for the reviews! **

**Lots of love- **

**Lakota1172**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Took me a while to write this one been a little busy I have, Dax is coming everyone! #DAXISHERE**_

_**Pre apocalypse **_

"So what was so important that you had to pull me out of work then Andres?" said the voice of a tall, brown haired women with green eyes around the age of 21. She sat down on the soft red sofa crossing her legs as she looked up at the man before her.

Andres smirked at the women, "I just couldn't wait to see you Clare" he said seductively. Clare looked flattered for a moment but then angry.

"Andres you asshole! That job pay's good money!" she shouted standing up and crossing her arms. Andres just grinned at her, Clare huffed and turned away from him, "I can't believe I ditched work to come to your house!" she huffed.

Andres smiled softly, "Hey, don't be like that" he said. Clare scowled and started walking towards the door only to be stopped. "Look I'm sorry Clare, I really am; please don't be mad at me I really just wanted to see you..." Clare looked back at him. "I don't know what it is about you but every moment I spend away from you hurts" he said letting go of her arm.

Clare turned to face him with a gentle smile, "You really mean that?" she said.

Andres nodded and smiled up at her. He raised a hand and stroked her cheek, "Every word" he said.

Clare closed her eyes and took a deep breath in before slowly leaning towards him and placing a soft kiss on his lips, but before she could pull away that soft kiss was met with a stronger kiss. She froze up and tried pushing Andres away but he was to strong.

"Andres... stop" she muffled.

Andres smirked and pulled away, but he wasn't finished he grabbed her wrists forcefully and pulled her out the doorway.

Clare tried to squirm out of his grip, "Andres! Let me go! Your hurting me" she cried.

Andres's grin grew wider and he opened a door and shoved her in through it letting go of her arm.

Clare turned around to glare at him, "What the hell has gotten into you!" she yelled.

Andres smiled and shut the door leaning against it and looking at her, "I still don't get it Clare" he said smirking slightly.

Clare started to get worried she took a step backwards, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Why I am so attracted to brunettes" he said taking a step towards her.

Clare stepped away from him again and gulped, reaching for her mobile phone, "I'm calling Anders" she said quickly.

Andres moved quicker then she could of expected, he lunged forwards and snatched the phone from her hands chucking it to the ground, he put one hand over her mouth to stop her from yelling and another around her to stop her from moving.

Clare gasped and tried to wiggle free but even through it was pointless she didn't stop. Until she felt something press on her back. It was a knife. She froze.

"Now this can end two ways for you, you can listen to me and get out of here alive or you can die trying to escape" whispered Andres into her ear.

Clare felt tears come to her eyes she nodded her head in reply.

Andres smiled; "Good now when I remove my hand from your mouth you don't yell" he said slowly removing his hand from her mouth.

Clare gasped for air but didn't shout. "What do you want from me" she said while shaking.

She heard Andres laugh, "A good time of course" he chuckled, "So yes that does mean sex" with a grin. Clare felt the tears rush down her cheeks as Andres threw her onto the double bed and slowly crawled on top of her.

"Andres please... stop" she cried as he started fumbling with his belt buckle.

Andres held his hand to her mouth, "Ah, ah ah, be quiet Clare" he said, there was a wild look in his eyes, like an animal about to pounce on its prey.

Clare sniffed as he took her skirt off, then followed her panties, her t-shirt and then her bra, she now lay there butt naked with a half-naked Andres on top of her. "Why, why are you doing this to me" she cried.

Andres smirked, "I've always liked brunettes, your just another one of them that has happened to turn me on" he leaned down so he could whisper in her ear, "Even if you don't like it, I always get what I want, it doesn't matter if you like it or not... you're not going to be around to complain to anybody about it anyway"

Then he threw his boxes aside and grinned, "Now be a darl and take it like a good girl"

_**One week after present time**_

"How long does this Dax guy stay away for?" asked Bren.

It had been one week exactly since they had arrived at this small little camp. A lot had happened in that week. It had seemed that Slavik had been serious about bunking with Bren and had tried to move in with them but Bren (Thank god) dodged bunking with him and was bunking with Chase in a tent, Holly and Dean shared a tent and Jinja was with Alpha, Dawn spent most of her time in either Bren and Chase's tent or Dean and Holly's.

Chase had found out that Ivy and Anders had been serious about their relationship the hard way when he went to take a piss in the woods, speaking of Chase Christina was making it clear that she had a huge crush on Chase making it very open to everyone, Andres had been annoying the hell out of Dean and Holly, he was always there where Holly was flirting with her or just watching her, Chase and Bren had to save Andres a few times from getting a bloody nose from Dean and Bren was spending a lot of time with Sky these days.

Anders and Ivy had taken Dean, Chase and Bren out to teach them how to fish, while Christina and Sky got some help from Jinja and Holly to do some of the laundry and cooking around the place. Alpha didn't do anything to help other than the odd watch duty that he had, but he would always just fall asleep doing it. Slavik was a rare sight around the camp, always off in town making runs, Wolf would always be on watch and Anders would keep Greg Company or just follow Holly around the place.

Yeah life was tough but it was alright.

Sky smiled over at Bren softly, "He's a hunter Bren" she said going back to folding clothes. Bren had decided to keep her company and help out a bit with the clothes. "He has to check all his traps"

Bren rolled his eyes as he folded a pair of shorts, "How long does it take to check traps! Anyway how many traps could this guy of set up anyway?"

"Well when we first made this group Dax told us of a place where he goes hunting and well that's why we're here, who knows how many traps he's set up before the whole Zombie situation" chuckled Sky.

Bren sighed and nodded, "I guess your right and he does have to reset them and stuff" he muttered as he fumbled with shirt that he was trying to fold.

Sky grinned over at him "Need any help?" she asked.

Bren looked up, his face red from embarrassment "No, I can fold shirts" he muttered going back to his best attempt at folding the black shirt that belonged to Dean.

Sky smirked, "Alright then Bren, if you're so good at folding shirts then you wouldn't mind folding all of them for us then" she said standing up from where she sat throwing the jacket she was folding at Bren.

"Hey!" yelled Bren but before he could reply to her she was gone. Bren rolled his eyes and smiled slightly before going back to the folding.

Sky smiled to her as she walked towards the river, her hands weren't that pretty to look at covered in dirt and grim, she sighed and as soon as she reached the river she plunged her hands into the cool refreshing water and smiled.

When she was finished she sighed and dangled her legs into the water. She threw her head back and smiled, it felt nice to have the sun shining on her face and the cool water felt great on her legs.

A noise arouse her from her peaceful slumber the sound of something moving fast. Sky quickly stood up and reached for her kanata's that she always had on her. She looked across the small rushing river and spotted something that made her heart melt. There across the other side of the river was a deer. Sky froze, it was the most beautiful thing she had seen for a long time. Sky and the deer looked into each other's eyes, Sky slowly put her kanata's down and smiled softly. This was a sign of life. The deer's ears pricked and it stamped it's hoof to the ground once when suddenly two large dogs came out of nowhere!

Sky gave a little shriek and fell backwards in shock.

The larger dog of the two (A Tibetan Mastiff) grabbed the deer by the throat and ripped its throat out, while the other dog (A Czechoslovakian Wolfdog) jumped on its back, bringing the deer down in a pool of its own blood.

Sky who had stood up again watched with a sad frown.

"My dog's didn't scare ya that much did they spider legs?" chuckled a voice. Sky looked across the river and saw a man coming out of the forest. He had dark skin, dreadlocks and brown eyes. He was wearing a long grey trench coat, baggy dark blue worn jeans, a belt that had a nice display of hunting knifes, black army boots and a blue beanie on his head. Slung over his shoulder was a rope and hooked onto that rope was the dead bodies of around thirteen squirrels; in his hand he carried a sack, no doubt full of other small animals. Yep Dax was back.

"You know you could of let that deer go" sighed Sky.

Dax smirked and leaned down next to the dead deer. "It may be pretty but it's our lunch for the next few days" he said leaning down next to his dogs. The Tibetan Mastiff was the first to come to his side.

"Good job Clubber" said Dax smiling at the huge dog giving him a scratch behind the ear. The Czechoslovakian Wolfdog came next. "Good boy Boost" said Dax softly to his other dog.

Sky shook her head and smiled, "We've got some new people" she called.

Dax looked up at her, "Yeah? Who"

"Well me and Ivy found five people on a run, three guys two girls and a child" said Sky smiling.

Dax smiled slightly, he liked kids and was good with them to, "Got names?"

"Yeah Chase, Dean, Bren, Holly, Jinja and the little ones Dawn" said Sky.

"Anything else I should know about these geezers?" asked Dax as he stood up.

Sky frowned, "Yeah well Jinja's married to that idiot Alpha" sighed Sky.

Dax frowned, "Guessing the little ones their kid eh?" he said. Sky nodded.

"That's about it other then Dean and Holly are married" she said.

Dax nodded and looked down at his dogs, "Clubber, Boost you two stay here guard the deer" he said turning and walking towards the river before jumping across some of the rocks till he got to the other side.

"Got a bag of tasty little snacks for us" he said chucking the sack he had at Sky, who just caught it before it hit the ground. She almost gagged at the smell that wafted her way.

"This is disgusting!" she gagged holding the bag as far away from her as she could.

"Hey, it's good eaten, you don't have to have any if you don't wanna" chuckled Dax as he walked past her heading for camp.

Sky rolled her eyes but followed. Shit smelt better than this.

_**At camp**_

Chase and Anders where on watch together, they sat on top of the van Ivy and Sky had rescued Chase and the others in talking together. "I bet you by this time in three weeks Bren and Sky will be all over each other" said Chase with a wide grin.

Anders smirked and looked over at Chase, "Ivy and me happened in the first two day's" he chuckled.

Chase nodded his head, "Don't have a girlfriend myself, didn't before the world went to shit either"

Anders frowned, "Did you leave anyone behind?" he asked.

Chase shrugged, "I hope not…"

"What do you mean?" asked Anders.

"My dad, he sent me a text on the day all this happened, it said something about getting out of the city and that he was alright somewhere safe" sighed Chase.

Anders frowned, "Two of my cousin's where put out of it" he sighed.

Chase gave him a sympatric look before going on, "What about the rest of these guys?" he asked.

Anders frowned, "I think Ivy's whole family where killed on the first day, Christina told us her grandmother died but that's all and well that's really about it Sky won't say a word, neither will Wolf or Greg and Dax just tells us that his history is nothing worth words" he said.

"Oh and Dax has two dogs as well" said Anders.

Chase glanced over at him and nodded, "Not nice dogs I take it?"

Anders shrugged, "Don't really know all I know is that their HUGE" chuckled Anders.

Chase smirked and sighed, he stood up when he saw two shapes coming out of the woods, "Anders you seeing this" he said.

Anders stood up on the van and frowned, but that soon turned into a smile, "Dax is back!" he said happily, "HEY EVERYONE DAX'S BACK!" Yelled Anders jumping down from the van.

Wolf appeared from his tent, Ivy came out of hers and Dean, Holly, Christina and Andres who were sitting around on the chairs stood up and walked over to greet Dax, Bren who was playing with Dawn came over. Jinja and Alpha where nowhere in sight.

"Dax good to see you" said Wolf with a small smile.

"WHOA! You caught heaps!" cried Christina as she snatched the rope with the squirrels on it from Dax.

"Watch it Barbie those took me age's to track down" said Dax with a small smirk.

Christina stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed Sky's arm pulling her off to the side with her to count the squirrels.

"So you must be Dax" said Chase smiling.

"These the newbies?" said Dax with a grin. Wolf nodded.

"I'm Chase" said Chase.

"I'm Dean and this is Holly" said Dean wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Bren" said Bren plainly, "That's Dawn" he said picking the little girl up.

Dax smiled, "Thought there was another" said Dax, "Jinja?"

Bren frowned, "Yeah but she's not here right now" he huffed.

"Hey cool it Glasses just asking" said Dax pushing past the guys and as soon as he did Alpha came out of him and Jinja's tent. He was wearing shorts and no shirt, he was smoking and grunted when he saw Dax before heading off towards the camp chairs where he would spend most of the day. When Jinja didn't follow Holly walked away from Dean heading for Alpha and Jinja's tent.

Dax frowned but kept walking, "I'm gonna take a shit" growled Dax heading out the back of the tents, leaving the others standing there.

Andres's eyes focused on Holly's rear as she walked into the tent zipping it up behind her. He smirked and turned to Dean, "God does your women have a nice ass" he said smirking.

Anders glared at his brother, but did nothing to stop Dean's wrath.

Dean glared over at Andres and then grabbed him by the collar throwing him against one of the trees, "If you say one more thing about her I'll give you something you'll never forget" he snarled.

Andres grinned, "I'd prefer it if little Miss Holly over there gave me something I'd never forget" he said.

That was it. Dean raised his fist back and slammed it onto Andres's cheek knocking the living daylights out of him. Andres fell sideways and to the ground were Dean gave him a kick to the gut.

Chase, Anders, Ivy and Bren who was covering Dawns eyes watched.

"Shouldn't you do something?" said Chase.

Anders rolled his eyes, "He was going to get it one of these day's today's a good a day as any" he said with a shrug.

"What if he really hurts him?" said Bren.

Ivy who was standing there smiling shrugged, "Serves him right" she said with excitement as Dean gave another kick to Andres gut.

"Now you stay away from my wife and you stay away from me" snarled Dean leaning down to grab Andres by the hair before shoving his face into the dirt knocking him out cold. Dean stood up and sniffed wiping a bit of smudged dirt from his face before turning around with a small smile on his face.

"Most fun I've had in a while" he said smiling, to his surprise they all smiled back even Anders.

"What's going on? What happened to Anders" standing there was Christina and Sky gaping in shock with a sack full of squirrels and the rope with the little critters on it as well.

"I think my little brother just learned not to hit on married women" chuckled Anders crossing his arms.

Sky rolled her eyes, "You men have a funny way of dealing with things" she sighed. "Hey Ivy, you wanna help clean these" she said holding up the bag of dead animals.

"Yeah sure" she said giving Anders a quick kiss on the cheek before walking up to Christina and Sky.

"Maybe today we should go for a swim" said Chase.

Bren smirked, "Yeah hey Dawn would you like to come for a swim?" said Bren smiling at the five year old. Dawn nodded.

"YES! I wanna be a, a, a… FISH" She yelled slapping her hands on both of Bren's cheeks and looking at him with the most serious look you can get from a little five year old girl. "You have to let me be a fish" she said.

Chase and Dean looked at each other trying not to laugh.

Bren nodded his head, "Um….. Alrighty then" said Bren. "But we can't go just yet, the water will be riddled with dead animal skins and I don't fancy being covered in animal bits and pieces" he laughed.

Dawn made a disgusted face, "Ew….." she said as Bren carried her towards the white van.

"Dawn and I got watch" he said.

Chase nodded and chuckled to himself as he and Dean walked away. "Hey Anders you coming?" called Chase.

Anders shook his head and sat down next to his brother, "Na somebody needs to be here when this lard tub wakes up" He chuckled. Dean rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah sorry about that" he said with a small grin.

Anders smirked, "No harm done" he said, "See you guys around" he said.

Dean and Chase walked past Jinja's tent and Holly and Jinja walked out. Jinja looked pale and had clearly been crying, she wore a plain grey shirt with a small little flower paten in the center and she had black pants on and brown slip on shoes. Holly looked at Jinja with sympathy and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, when she spotted her husband she smiled slightly.

"Where's the others?" she asked, breaking away from Jinja and walking to stand in front of her husband.

Dean smiled slightly, "The girls are at river" he said.

Holly nodded and gave her husband a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you later" she said softly turning and leading Jinja towards the river.

Dean's eyes followed her as she left and he sighed.

Chase looked at his friend, "You know you're the only one she'll ever love right?" he said.

Dean looked at Chase and nodded, "I know, I'm a lucky man… what if I'm not good enough for her through?" he said looking at the ground.

Chase gave him a slight shove with his shoulder, "Stop being stupid mate, you think she would of let you be the father of her children if she didn't love you with all her heart" he said as they walked around the camp.

Dean smirked at Chase, "I guess so" he said trailing off before grinning, "Andres is right about one thing through" he said.

"What would that be then?" said Chase grinning.

Dean grinned widely "My wife does have a very nice ass"

_**Page break **_

Christina, Sky, Ivy, Holly and Jinja sat down beside the river "This is so disgusting" groaned Jinja as she skinned a rabbit.

Ivy grinned at her, "It's gotta be done" she said as she washed a squirrel in the river.

"It's not that bad" said Holly as she chucked another skinned rabbit onto the pile of skinned ones.

Christina made a face, "No Jinja's right this is wrong" she said and pretended to gag, "I had a pet rabbit" she said sadly as she held up a dead rabbit by its hind legs.

Holly grinned, "What don't like eating some Flopsy legs?" she said.

They all started to laugh. Christina grinned, "His name was Mushroom, I wouldn't call my rabbit a retarded name like that"

Sky chucked a skinned squirrel, "Watch your mouth Christie, now wash this for me" she said.

Christina rolled her eyes and grinned, "I'm not a kid" she sighed.

After the women sat there in silence for a bit Christina spoke up.

"That Bren's got all four of his eyes on you Sky" she giggled. Sky almost choked.

She finally said, "Just cause he has glasses doesn't mean he has four eyes" she scolded.

"But that doesn't mean that he doesn't like ya" chuckled Ivy.

"Yeah Bren defiantly has a thing for you" put in Jinja.

Sky looked at them all with wide eyes, "You gonna back me up Holly!" she said.

Holly smirked, "You guys gonna do it in the woods?" she chuckled, sending everybody but Sky into a loud round of laughter. Sky sat there with a hard blush that made her look like a tomato.

"I would not recommend that! Anders and I rolled into some damn poison oak! My back still itches!" laughed Ivy.

Holly sighed, "How do you still find time to do anything in this world now" she sighed.

Ivy looked over at Holly and smiled softly, "It's easy really, stir your guy up in any way you can and then soon enough" she glanced over at Christine, "Well you know what happens"

Christine rolled her eyes, "Just because I'm younger then you don't mean that I'm too young to listen to what you have to say about sex" she huffed.

Sky rolled her eyes, "Your too young" she sighed going back to scrubbing the rabbit in her hands.

Christina rolled her eyes before grinning, "Chase is some hot stuff, wouldn't mind a bit of him"

"Christina!" snapped Sky.

Ivy, Holly, Jinja and Christina burst out laughing, soon Sky joined them.

"What you bitches think ya doing" came a voice from behind them. Alpha.

"Great" mumbled Ivy.

"Well? You bitches will be attracting zombies from everywhere" snarled Alpha putting his cigarette down.

Holly rolled her eyes and after another minute of listening to his complaints she stood up. "Do you have a problem with the way your foods getting prepared Alpha" she said crossing her arms.

Jinja grabbed her arm, "Don't" she muttered.

Holly shook her off, "Just who the hell do you think you are?" she said.

Alpha glared down at her, "Get back to skinning bitch" he growled.

"You know you're welcome to help" said Ivy standing up and throwing the squirrel she had at his face.

Alpha snarled and chucked it back at her, "Not my job" he growled.

Sky and Christina stood up. "What is your job Alpha?" said Sky.

Alpha growled, "That's none of your concern, now come on" he said motioning for Jinja to get up and follow him.

Jinja gulped and stood up but Christina stopped her, "Jinja just stay here" she mumbled.

Looking away Jinja muttered, "Just let me past, but it seemed to go unheard"

"No she doesn't have to go with you" growled Ivy.

"We've all seen the bruises Alpha" snapped Sky.

Alpha growled, "Come on" he snarled almost a yell to Jinja.

Jinja tried to push past them but she couldn't.

"She doesn't have to go anywhere with you" snapped Holly.

Alpha glared at her, "Don't think that I won't hurt you bad just cause your some married tight assed bitch" snarled Alpha getting all up in Holly's face, "NOW COME ON!" He shouted.

Jinja pushed past Christina, Sky and Ivy.

"Jinja don't go with him" said Holly standing in front of her.

"Please just let me past" muttered Jinja but Holly didn't budge.

Alpha growled and grabbed Jinja's arm, "Come on bitch" he snarled.

"Let go of her!" demanded Ivy.

Alpha growled and pulled Jinja forwards, "Get moving" he snarled.

Jinja gulped, "Don't tell me what to do" she muttered only meaning for herself to hear but it was clear she said it louder then she thought she did.

Alpha glared down at her, Jinja knew what was coming. "I DON'T TELL YOU WHAT!" He yelled.

Then he raised his hand and brought it down on Jinja's cheek.

_**Am I the only one here who loves Dean and Holly! :3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi again everyone :3 Here's chapter 5! I've decided to do this story in different parts like the next one will be Apocalypse 2 if you get what I mean. ENJOY! **_

_**Pre apocalypse **_

"Ya can't keep my kid away from me!" Yelled a 20 year old Dax slamming his fist down on the kitchen table. There he was in his small house having a faceoff with his ex-girlfriend Kimble, over his five year old son Phoenix.

Kimble glared over at Dax, "I can do what I like with my son!" she screeched.

Dax growled to himself, how could this bitch do this to him, this was the girl he had loved so much that at the age of fifteen he got her pregnant. "He's not just your son" snarled Dax, "He is my son and you can't stop em' from seeing his dad" Dax yelled.

Kimble glared daggers at him, "What if he doesn't want to see his father!" she screeched.

Dax growled, "You don't know, that you don't know nothin' so just do us all a favor and keep you big mouth shut!" yelled Dax. He was getting really angry now, he hadn't seen Phoenix in two months... how could this of all went downhill.

Five months ago Dax and Kimble broke up, they both shared custody over little Phoenix. One day Dax dropped Phoenix off at Kimble's house and said he'd come back in a week like usual. But then when he came back a week later Kimble and Phoenix where gone. Dax spent age's looking for his son and then he finally found Kimble and Phoenix months later in a small apartment and had come in by force. Dax demanded to know where Phoenix was but Kimble wouldn't say... that's where we are now.

"Me and my big mouth ha, you little shit!" snarled Kimble, "I don't want you coming anywhere near my son ever again!" she screeched.

"Your son? Your son! He's our son Kimble!" yelled Dax, "He's my son and he loves me!"

Kimble glared at him, "Phoenix doesn't love you! I don't love you nobody loves you!" she screamed, "You weren't even a good father, you were a crap one!" she shouted.

"Don't you dare say that again" snarled Dax, "I was a good father, maybe not the best but I wasn't a bad father" he growled.

"You were a shit father Dax!" shouted Kimble.

Dax cracked.

He slammed his hand across Kimbles cheek before he could even think straight, he was just full of anger and rage at what she had said. Kimble gave a little scream and fell to the ground clutching her cheek. Dax glared down at her breathing heavily until he came to terms with what he had done.

"Oh crap... Kimble I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I, I'm so sorry!" stuttered Dax as he fell to his knees beside her, "I don't know what came over me-"

"Get out of my house" interrupted Kimble pushing Dax away from her, "Get out, GET OUT!" She screamed standing up and pushing him towards the door.

"Wait Kimble I'm sorry" said Dax desperate, "Just let me see Phoenix"

"YOUR NEVER SEEING HIM AGAIN NOW PISS OFF" screamed Kimble shoving Dax out the door. "YOU WORTHLESS PICE OF SHIT!"

Dax tried his best to stop her but before he knew it he was out of the apartment.

He froze not knowing what to do... he had just hit Kimble, why, why did he do that? Dax felt so bad, so lost, so lonely...

He would never see his son again and he knew it.

_**Present time **_

Dax sat down on a rock skinning the deer his dogs had caught, "This will make some nice stew" Dax chuckled looking down at his two dogs that were lying in the sun relaxing from the hunt. Dax smiled to himself as he skinned the deer.

His thoughts went back to the new people. Chase seemed like a rich city kid but Dax thought he was alright, Bren was alright for a nerd, Dean and Holly seemed decent enough, Dawn was just adorable not that he'd let anybody know that he thought that and well he hadn't met the women Jinja yet but he already knew that he had to keep an eye out for her from Alpha.

Dax hummed to himself when he heard the distant sounds of shouting. He stood up tucking his skinning knife away. Up ahead he could make out some people on the banks of the other side of the river, Christina, Ivy, Sky, Holly, Alpha and most likely the other women Jinja. He frowned clearly Alpha wasn't welcome where he was.

"You two stay here" muttered Dax as he started walking towards them. He dogs didn't seem to hear him in their slumber. Dax just shrugged and kept walking so he was close enough to hear what was being said.

"Jinja don't go with him"

"Please just let me past"

"Come on bitch"

"Let her go!"

"Get moving"

Dax couldn't make out what Jinja said but he knew that it must have ticked off Alpha.

"I DON'T TELL YOU WHAT!"

_**With the ladies (And Alpha) **_

It went into chaos as soon as Alpha slapped Jinja. Holly pushed Alpha as hard as she could, Chistina pulled Jinja back, Ivy and Sky started cursing and pushed at Alpha. Alpha growled and shoved Holly over before kicking her hard in the gut. Holly clasped her stomach gasping for air. Alpha then grabbed Jinja's arm and yanked her forwards out of Christina's grasp and his foot connected with her leg.

Jinja gave a scream on pain and fell to the ground.

Ivy shoved Alpha and punched him as hard as she could but Alpha just shook it off before shoving her into the water.

Sky gave a little shriek in terror and stepped in front of Christina hoping to protect the younger girl.

Alpha grinned and turned getting ready to kick at Jinja's face when suddenly he was tackled to the ground.

Sky, Ivy, Christina and Jinja looked up to see Dax on top of Alpha punching his face.

Dax raised his fist and slammed it onto Alpha's cheek countless times. Blood rushed from Alpha's nose and his face was going black from bruises.

"Dax!" cried Sky.

"Stop please stop" cried Jinja, as she watched her husband suffer, she knew what would be coming her and Dawn's way if Dax continued.

Dax didn't seem to listen as he slammed his fit to Alpha's face. Finally after another five punches he stopped, "Now you listen to me asshat, that's your wife over there and if I ever see you touching her or anybody else in this place again, I won't stop" he yelled.

Alpha made a gurgling noise of pain and nodded his head slightly.

Dax then punched him one more time before standing up.

"What the fuck is going on here!" yelled a loud angry voice. It was Wolf's.

Wolf was running towards them followed by Chase and Dean.

As soon as Dean saw Holly on her knees gasping for air with tears in her eyes, he raced to her side holding her close, "Oh my god… what happened!" demanded Dean.

Dax looked at them all, they were all looking at him to. He then locked eyes with Jinja and walked towards the women. "Where'd he flog ya princess" he said softly looking at her tear stained face.

Jinja pointed to her cheek and Dax looked at it, it was bruised badly but that was about it.

"Hello! WHAT HAPPENED!" Yelled Wolf.

Ivy spoke up, "This dick head here came over to us and hit Jinja!" she growled glaring at Alpha who was knocked out, "Then he slogged Holly in the stomach and kicked Jinja"

"If it wasn't for Dax, Alpha might of killed Jinja… and anyone of us to" said Christina who looked badly shaken up.

Sky looked over at Christina in sympathy and walked towards her trying to comfort her.

Wolf looked at all of them and then down at Alpha, "Come on back to camp" he said turning around, "Dax, you tie him up" he said.

Dax looked down at Jinja, "You'll be fine princess" he said softly before standing up and walking towards Alpha's body, grabbed Alpha by the hair and dragging him across the ground.

Sky, Ivy, Chase and Christina looked after him.

"That was tense" said Chase with a frown as he leaned down next to Jinja, "Hey you alright?" he asked.

Jinja sniffed once in reply before bursting into tears clutching onto Chase for support. Chase frowned and held onto her helping her up.

Dean helped Holly up who was still finding it hard to breath. ""Hey it's alright" he said softly. Holly clutched onto her husband and nodded her head. Dean frowned and kissed her head, "I should have been there" he muttered.

Holly glanced up at her husband, "There's nothing you could have done" She said softly.

They all slowly made their way back to camp. Sky went to go put the now cleaned small animals down near the camp chairs with Christina. Ivy who was soaking wet said that she was going off to change before she started to stink, Dean and Holly went to their tent, while Chase and Jinja went to find Bren.

"Hey what's going on?" it was Anders. Chase looked left and saw Anders walking towards them followed by a wobbling Andres.

Chase crossed his arms, "Alpha bet the girls" said Chase.

Anders frowned, "Where's Ivy? Is she hurt" said Anders.

Chase shook his head and glanced across at Jinja sadly, "Just Holly and Jinja got hurt" he said.

Anders looked at Jinja in sorrow, "Alpha's not coming into camp is he?" he asked suddenly looking at Chase again.

Chase shrugged, "I don't know I guess it's up to Wolf" he said.

Andres who was now leaning on his brother grinned slightly, "He didn't hit Holly up to bad did he? Don't want her sweet little face in pieces" he chuckled.

Anders shoved his brother off him and glared before looking back at Chase, "Did Ivy go to her tent?" he asked. Chase nodded and before he could speak Anders rushed past him heading for Ivy's Tent.

Chase looked after him for a moment before looking back at Andres, not talking to him before he turned and kept walking towards the van with Jinja.

"Hey what's going on heard some shouts" yelled Bren from the top of the van.

"Why's mummy crying?" said the little voice of Dawn who was hugging onto Bren's leg.

Chase looked across at Jinja she was hugging herself and crying quietly, she glanced over at Chase and sniffed before walking towards the van. "Come on sweetie we gotta get back to the tent" she said softly walking towards the van.

"Jinja?"said Bren as he handed Dawn to her.

Jinja didn't answer she just grabbed Dawn and headed back to the tents not saying another word.

Bren and Chase looked after her with a frown, "Why can't we just kill him" grumbled Bren sitting back down on top of the van. "I mean I know the zombies are a threat and all but I mean come on, that guy would kill the whole camp for a beer" growled Bren.

Chase climbed on top of the van with him, "I know right" he muttered sitting next to Bren.

After sitting in the sun for a few minutes in silence Chase spoke.

"You know I've been thinking…." He started.

"Great" said Bren with a small smile.

Chase grinned at his friend "As I was saying, I've been thinking that you me, Jinja, Dean, Holly and Dawn could take off" he said.

Bren almost choked, "W-what?" he coughed.

Chase frowned, "I'm serious you know" he said, Bren looked at him with a frown.

"Why just us?" he said.

"What do you why?" said Chase, "We're a team, we don't need these guys" he said.

Bren looked at him shocked.

Chase sighed and held his head in his hands in frustration, "Look I didn't mean it like that…. These guys they just…. Look I'm not saying their bad people Anders, Sky, Ivy, Christina, Greg! But this isn't a good situation we've gotten ourselves into B" he said.

Bren looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

Chase frowned, "We've got an abusive man here, a shifty man that almost killed us all back in the city, a leader that I don't think is that stable and another man that we hardly know anything about!" said Chase, "B listen to me, this is bad, we HAVE to leave" he yelled.

Bren looked away, he knew Chase was right… but he couldn't leave without Sky, could he. "Can't we take the others with us…" he said quietly.

Chase looked at Bren in sympathy, "You love her don't you?" he said.

Bren almost fell of the van, "W-what? Who I don't love anyone" he said with a blush.

Chase looked up at the sky, peering through the trees, "Sky, you love her" he said plainly.

Bren blushed again and sighed, "Yeah" he muttered.

Chase looked over at Bren, "I guess there's room for one more….. but you have to tell her"

Bren smiled widely, "Really?! When are we leaving?"

"Tonight I'll take watch while the others sleep and then we'll get the van and high tail it out of here"

_**Later that day**_

"Sky? Sky you in there?"

"Bren?" Sky unzipped the front of her tent and peered out. "Oh gosh what are you doing out there it's freezing!" gasped Sky grabbing Bren and pulling him into her tent.

Bren blushed as he was dragged inside, it was freezing but he was just gonna tell her outside….. As soon as he was inside he came face to face with a singlet and shorts wearing Sky. Bren's eyes widened and he blushed redder, "Um you got a small tent" he muttered.

Sky looked at him and crossed her arms, "Bren what do you want?" she asked.

Bren fumbled with his fingers for a bit, "I um… well the thing is?"

"Yes?"

"We're leaving tonight" said Bren looking away from her.

Sky gasped, "What do you mean you're leaving? And who's we?" said Sky who looked panicked.

Bren looked back up at her, "I mean I'm leaving along with Chase, Dean, Holly, Dawn, Jinja and….." Bren stopped.

"And who?" asked Sky.

"And, hopefully you as well" said Bren sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and looking at Sky nervously.

Sky looked at him in pure shock and a little anger, "And that's it?" she finally said, "You want me to come with you people, people I barley really know and leave the people behind who have saved my life more than once!" she now started to look furious, she got all up in Bren's face, "How dare you! You want me to leave Christina, Ivy, Anders god damn it even Dax behind?" shouted Sky in pure anger.

Bren looked at her shamefully and sadly, lowering his head he said, "I, I guess you could ask Christina to come at least…" he said looking at the ground.

Sky's gaze softened and she smiled slightly "Alright then" she said.

"Alright what?" said Bren.

"I'll come with you" said Sky smiling.

Bren felt a wide smile come onto his face, "Really?" he said.

Sky nodded, "Of course, but Christina is defiantly coming" she said.

Bren nodded, "Yeah sure!"

Sky smiled and started jumping up and down in excitement "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She yelled giving him a huge hug and kissing him on the cheek, "I gotta go tell Christina!" she said unzipping the tent and running out of it leaving a star struck Bren standing there in a daze.

"Hey Bren?"

"BREN"

Bren snapped out of his daze and turned to see Sky, "What time are we leaving?"

"Midnight"

_**Elsewhere**_

Christina lay in her sleeping bag crying silently, "Mum" she muttered over and over again. She hugged her pillow close and cried harder. "Mum" she moaned again burying her head into the pillow's soft embrace. The sound of her tent unzipping stirred her.

"Christina!" it was Sky.

"Christina! Christina? Are you crying?" Christina felt a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"No I'm not" she sniffed.

"Then why are your eyes wet genus" said Sky sitting down beside her.

"Some sunscreen went in my eye ok!" huffed Christina.

"Enough to make this many tears?" said Sky

Christina growled to herself, "The whole bottle of it alright now what do you want!" she demanded.

Sky beamed widely, "Pack your stuff!" she said standing up.

Christina looked at her in confusion. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you me, Bren, Jinja, Dawn, Dean, Holly and Chase" she winked, "Are all running away! TONIGHT!" Squealed Sky.

Christina looked at her with a smile, "Cool!" she said excitedly as she got up and shot past Sky, "I gotta tell Ivy!" she said. Sky was about to stop her but didn't what harm could Ivy do?

Right

_**Page break**_

A cold gust of wind blew through the camp. Dark storm clouds loamed over camp the air was moist and thunder sounded out across the forest. A storm was brewing.

Wolf looked up at the sky and frowned, he looked across at the person next to him.

"Nice weather we're having" said Slavik with a grin.

Wolf rolled his eyes, "Sarcasm gets you nowhere" he said. "Any luck finding your brother?"

Slavik looked away, "No" he muttered.

Wolf looked down at him with a frown, "I'm sorry" he said.

Slavik shrugged it off, "Don't be, if I know my brother then he's out there having a BBQ as we speak"

Wolf looked at Slavik about to speak when a loud scream was heard.

_**Pagebreak **_

Jinja lay down in her sleeping bag next to her daughter. She sighed as she heard the pitter patter of rain drops start to fall and not to mention more thunder. She rolled over to her side and frowned. Her mind going back to what Chase had told her before…. Could she really leave her new friends behind, Ivy, Christina, Anders….. Dax.

Dax seemed different from everyone else, locked out from the others and outsider… mysterious.

Jinja sighed to herself and looked across at her daughter. Dawn was laying on her stomach making cute little snoring sounds, her red hair sprawled out. Jinja needed to thank Dax, without him she wouldn't be laying here next to Dawn today.

Jinja stood up and sighed, she couldn't leave without thanking Dax. Unzipping her tent Jinja stepped out, instantly she wrapped her arms around herself, it was freezing and she was only wearing a blue shirt and brown pants.

She looked to the left and saw that Slavik had come back and was on watch with Wolf, it was still a few hours to midnight so Chase wouldn't be on watch for a bit. She turned and started walking towards the river where she had heard Dax usually slept near.

*SNAP* Jinja stopped walking, something had moved in the forest but it was too dark to see, "Dax?" she said taking a step backwards, no reply. Jinja gulped, "Who's there?" she called.

Moaning was heard from the forest, Jinja turned about to yell but it was already too late. A hand grabbed her arm and Jinja screamed.

_**Page break**_

Ivy and Anders where in their tent. Ivy resting her head on his lap, "Do you want kids?" she asked.

Anders looked down at her smiling softly, "That depends? Do you?" he asked.

Ivy sighed and closed her eyes, "I did before all this shit happened" she groaned.

"Why not now?" asked Anders.

Ivy sat up and sat next to him looking up at the roof of the tent, "Would you want to bring a child into this world?" she said sadly, "Living in fear, killing for survival?" she said.

Anders looked at her in sympathy, "I guess your right" he sighed following her gaze, "Does that mean that we can't do it anymore?" he said trying to lighten the mood.

Ivy grinned up at him and shoved him with her shoulder, "Of course we can, just be more protected"

Anders smiled at her about to talk when a scream split the air.

In an instant everyone was outside. "What's going on?" demanded Chase.

Wolf and Slavik ran over to where everyone was gathering.

"What's happened?"

"Where's Jinja?"

"Dax?"

"Where's Dawn?" A lot of question's where being asked but none seemed to get answered.

"Dawn?" called Dean making his way towards Jinja and Dawn's tent. He unzipped it and there was Dawn fast asleep. He picked her up and carried her out to the others.

"Something's not right" said Wolf looking around.

"Jinja wouldn't leave Dawn on her own for that long without anyone watching her" said Holly.

Bren looked around wary and then he spotted something that made his blood run cold. "Oh fuck"

Coming towards them all in a huge group of about 78 zombies, everything went into chaos from there.

**Bren and Sky **

"GET TO THE CARS!" Yelled Chase.

Bren grabbed hold of Sky's arm that grabbed onto Christina and raced towards the white van. Bren opened the front door and climbed inside pulling Sky in with him.

Christina on the other hand wasn't so lucky, the zombies where now coming in from all angles. Christina was yanked away from Sky's arms by a zombie.

"CHRISTIE" Sky screamed as Christiane vanished from her sight.

"Sky close the door!" yelled Bren as the Zombies now turned to them.

"Christina! The others" said Sky about to jump out of the van to help. Bren stopped her.

"SKY CLOSE THE DOOR!" He yelled reaching across her and slamming it before she could react.

"Bren no!" said Sky as Bren started the van.

Bren looked at her sadly, "Sky, listen to me, we can't stay here it's not safe" he said.

Sky shook her head, "Bren! We have to help them" she cried looking at him helplessly.

Bren frowned and looked at her, "Sky I can't lose you" he said, "I'm sorry" and then he started the Van and sped off down the dirt road.

Sky gave a cry of sadness as Bren drove away, she knew she couldn't do anything… the last thing she saw was the camp being overrun by Zombies.

**Christina **

"SKY!" She yelled as she was yanked away from her. She heard Sky yell her name but that was all, "HELP!" she yelled as the Zombie yanked her to the ground. Christina struggled to get away but she couldn't. The zombie crawled on top of her and tried to bite her neck.

Christina closed her eyes and looked away waiting for the end but it never came. The zombie's now headless body rolled off her and Christina opened her eyes to see Holly standing there with an axe in her hand.

"Come on!" said Holly. Christina frowned as Holly pulled her to her feet, she was covered in blood and her eyes where watery from crying.

But Christina couldn't think about that now, she grabbed onto Holly's hand as they ran through the camp, she had enough time to pick up her baseball bat that was laying on the ground.

Both women fought their way through the crowds of flesh eaters before getting to the forest and as soon as they did, they were off running.

**Dean, Dawn and Chase **

No….. this couldn't be! One minute his wife Holly was right next to him the next she was gone, "HOLLY!" He yelled looking around desperately as he clung to Dawn.

Chase looked around wildly for an escape when he spotted Jinja's car. "Let's go!" he yelled grabbing Dean's arm basically dragging the man towards the car. "Dean come on!" he cried.

Dean looked over at Chase, looking lost, "Holly…" he muttered.

Chase frowned, "Dean" he said trying to calm his friend, "Dean we have to get to the car" he said desperately.

Dean nodded looking down at Dawn who was now crying, then he looked up at Chase, "What car?"

"Jinja's car…." Said Chase turning to where the car once was but it was gone. "Fuck"

**Slavik, Greg and Wolf **

"Son of a bitch" cursed Wolf as he stabbed another zombie with the knife he had in his pocket.

"We gotta get out of here" said Slavik as he sliced the head off a zombie with his machete.

"Greg stay with us" said Wolf as he and Slavik protected the old man.

"I may be old but that doesn't mean I'm stupid" growled Greg.

Slavik then spotted the car he had stolen, Jinja's car, "Car!" he yelled fighting his way towards it.

Wolf shoved Greg forwards and towards the car, pushing him inside before climbing in the front seat. "GO!" he yelled.

Then with that they drove off not knowing that they might of just sent three people to their deaths.

**Holly **

The camp had gone to hell. Holly was next to her husband trying to stick close to him but as soon as she heard Christina's cries for help she broke away from him.

Holly ran as fast as she could towards her tent and grabbed the axe that was laying on the ground. As soon as she picked it up she started swinging it at all the zombies that dared to get in her way. She sliced clean through their heads sending the brain matter inside everywhere.

She turned on her heels about to slam the axe down on a zombies head, when she saw who the zombie was…. Holly stumbled backwards holding her mouth…. No this couldn't be! "Mum" she said quietly.

Shuffling towards her was an old lady with grey curly hair, she was pale, groaning and her face looked as if it was melting.

Holly held her breath and felt tears start to pour down her cheeks, why here, why now, why **her **mother? Her mother wasn't meant to be in town, she was on holiday in Japan. How could this of happened.

Holly took another step back as her mother gained on her, she knew what she had to do but she just couldn't. "Oh god" she cried, "No, no, no…. Mum!" she yelled giving the flesh eating zombie a shove when it got to close, but it just bounced back.

Holly closed her eyes for one moment before letting out a scream full of pain and sorrow and embedded the axe head in the skull of her mother.

She froze, she could do anything, she felt dead inside, her mother's body fell to the ground with a thud. Holly just couldn't move she was in shock, but now wasn't the time for morning.

Then she spotted Christina on the ground with a zombie snapping away at her.

Holly glanced one more time at her mother's body before yanking the axe out of her head.

She raced towards Christina and with one mighty swing she sliced the zombies head clean off. Holly wasted no time, "Come on" she said with no emotion as she grabbed Christina's hand.

Holly looked around for a way out of this mess but there was nothing, but then she thought, "The woods" she muttered under her breath and before she knew it, Christina and her where high tailing it through the forest, running for their lives.

**Ivy, Anders and Andres. **

Ivy reached for her shotgun as soon as she saw the zombies, "Anders!" she called and in an instant her boyfriend was at her side with a shotgun.

Anders went back to back with her as the zombies surrounded camp, "There's more coming!" he yelled, reaching forwards and grabbing his brothers shoulder pulling him close to him.

"We need to get out of here!" yelled Ivy.

"Yeah but where?" yelled Andres as he slammed a pitchfork through a zombies head.

"The highway!" yelled Anders as he shot them a pathway through the large numbers of zombies, "Let's go!" he yelled.

Ivy felt Anders grab onto her arm and pull her through the crowd. "Anders we can beat this!" she yelled.

Anders looked at her with a force he had never looked at her with before, "Ivy, the camps lost! Let's go!" he yelled. Ivy looked at him in anger but she knew he was right, she looked at the ground in defeat as she, Anders and Andres ran down the old dirt road heading for the highway.

**Dax and Jinja **

Dax grabbed Jinja's arm and pulled her back, "Get to the river!" he yelled.

Jinja instantly raced towards the river, she could hear the moans all around her. "Dax!" she yelled as she stopped in front of the raging river.

Dax ran up behind her and froze the zombies where on the other side of the river to, "Shit" he muttered.

Barking was heard and Clubber and Boost ran along the other side of the river followed by zombies.

"Clubber! Boost!" yelled Dax as he watched his dogs run for their lives.

"What do we do!" cried Jinja, she didn't notice but she was clinging to Dax's arm. The zombies where now making their way towards them.

"Fuck it" growled Dax before turning to Jinja, "Look princess, this not gonna be some walk in the park" he said. "Just hold onto me and you'll be alright"

Jinja nodded and clutched onto his arm tighter. "What do we do?"

"We go swimming" and with that Dax and Jinja plunged into the water.

_**Well sorry that one took so long! Schools back so I don't have enough time as I would like! Hope you all enjoyed it through :3**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well hello everyone and welcome to the final chapter! Enjoy :3 **_

_**Pre apocalypse **_

"I'm going to have to hear the story again aren't I" sighed a 19 year old Holly as she sat down under the shade of a large tree. It was a nice, sunny warm day in the park, the birds where singing, bees where buzzing and a cool gentle breeze blew through the park, rustling the leaves ever so slightly.

Holly's mother Juna smiled at her daughter before taking a bite from her sandwich. "Now, now dearie, I'm sure you have forgotten it by now" she said.

Holly rolled her eyes, "Mum, you tell me that every time we come here" she said with a slight smirk.

Juna put her sandwich down on the picnic blanket and smiled widely, "I was a bit older then you, around twenty one, sitting here enjoying the day when a young man rode past on his bike" Juna paused for a moment and sighed happily, "We both looked at each other and something clicked, he couldn't take his eyes off me the cheeky rascal" chuckled Juna.

Holly smiled, even though he mother had told her this story hundreds of times, she never stopped loving it... not that she'd let her mother find out about that.

"Then just like that he lost his balance on that bike and it came crashing to the ground bringing him down with it" chuckled Juna, "I of course went to go help the poor dear, I reached out my hand and he took it but being the cluts he was your father then fell backwards again bringing me down with him" said Juna smiling. "He told me it was an accident but I had a feeling that he did it on purpose" she chuckled.

Holly smiled and threw her head back and looked at the branches of the tree with a smile.

"Then our lips met, just like that as we fell, I don't know why I didn't pull away, he was a total stranger after all, mind you I didn't even know his name but I didn't feel the need to pull away..." Juna trailed off and made a sad smile, "We never left each other's side after that"

Holly smiled and looked over at her mother, "Dad still loves you, wherever he may be" she said softly.

Juna smiled at her daughter and nodded going back to eating her sandwich.

Holly frowned and looked away, her father had passed away a year ago and her mother was still grieving in silence. She sighed and looked out towards the small duck pond that was just down the small hill they were sitting on.

"Somebody's getting married" said Juna in thought.

Holly followed her mother's gaze towards the large lake that was near the duck pond and on the other side you could see people all dressed up for a wedding. Holly smiled and shook her head. He mother always liked weddings. Then something or should I say someone caught her eye.

_**Elsewhere **_

"Your next baby bro" said a 22 year old Dean as he grabbed his around the neck and gave him a noogie, even though his brother was taller than him that could not over power the strength of an older brother.

His younger brother (Kevin) gave Dean a little shove and grinned, "Your the older one" he said.

Dean got off him and whacked him over the head, "Shut up, your to young to talk about getting married anyway"

"Seventeen is as good as an age as any" said Kevin with a shrug.

Dean was about to give his brother another whack on the head when a loud voice was heard.

"Boys!"

Dean and Kevin looked at each other and sighed, parents.

Their mother rushed over to them and smiled, "Oh sweeties"

"What do you want mum?" said Dean.

Their mother smiled wider looking frustrated, "I don't want anything from you, I would like on the other hand for you to meet someone"

"Mum!" sighed Kevin.

"Not you Kevin, your brother" she said grabbing Dean's wrist. "It's about time you met someone young man, your cousin Graham's 21 and well what do you know you're at his wedding!" she snapped.

"That was because it was forced" muttered Dean.

His mother gave him a harsh glare and was about to give him one of her, now you listen here young man talks when Kevin butted in.

"Why don't you introduce me to this person instead mum" he said shoving Dean away but not before winking at his older brother. Dean grinned as his mother and Kevin walked away together his mother looked as if she had even forgotten about him and now was trying her best to get Kevin hitched.

Dean shoved his hands in his suit pants and turned whistling as he walked away witch happened to be right into his dads back.

"SON!" Yelled a great booming voice.

"Hey dad" said Dean with a small smile. His dad wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close to his side. "Oh dad not you to"

"This is Graham's wife's sister Lori" he said with a grin, right in front of them was a lady who looked twice Dean's age, now Dean didn't like calling people ugly... But he thought he could make an exception for this time. "What's the matter boy, she's a fine piece of work this one is" he said.

Dean made a disgusted face when the women winked at him before slipping out of his father's grasp, "Yeah, sorry no can do, I'm needed somewhere else" he said stepping back, only to knock into somebody else.

"Dean! What are you doing man! You can't leave yet" it was his now married cousin Graham. "Why are you going anyway?"

"Look I love a wedding as much as the next lad but I really gotta get a move one"

"He just doesn't wanna get together with Lori here" Said Dean's father.

Graham looked at Lori before looking back at Dean, "I wouldn't either man"

"HEY!" Yelled Lori who was glaring at him.

"What well that's why I married your sister isn't it! She's the same age as me and much prettier!"

"I'M 2O I'D HAVE YOU KNOW!"

"Whoa really, awkward..."

Dean started to back away as the argument between Lori and Graham started getting worse and then when he was a good distance from the wedding he starting walking down the footpath.

His parents always wanted him to get married when he was younger, but his parents had a funny vision of what kind of girl he wanted... very funny. Dean checked out his surroundings...

It was a nice beautiful day perfect conditions for a wedding, the sky was blue, the trees where green with heaps of leaves, not to mention it was springtime so there was the odd baby animal or two here or there. Dean looked right he was past the lake now and near the duck pond, he smiled slightly before looking left... there she was.

Underneath the shade of a huge tree on a small hill was the most beautiful girl in the whole world. She had long brown wavy hair and a soft smile. She was wearing a summer time green dress with yellow flowers on it and she had placed herself neatly down on the soft green grass next to another women.

Then their eyes met. Dean's insides felt as if they were juggling he didn't even know if he was still walking or not. Then she smiled at him sweetly and that's when he tripped.

_**Holly and Juna **_

Holly looked at her mother, "You know when I get married I'll make sure that I get married somewhere in the contrary, maybe a farm or somewhere real pretty like Ireland" she said with a wide smile.

Juna smirked at her daughter, "Not the city?"

Holly made a face, "Hell no" then she looked away towards the duck pond, "It's not as-" Her eyes trailed off from the duck pond to a man who was walking past in a suit and was he good looking? YES! He looked like he was in his early twenty's; he had a short stubble beard growing, blue eyes and short red hair.

Holly kind of tuned out from the rest of the world, her eyes focused on the man and nothing else seemed to matter, then his eyes met hers and Holly thought she'd die, the only thing she could do was smile slightly and as soon as she did that the man tripped and fell into the duck pond.

"Oh my god!" yelled Holly standing up.

Juna on the other hand was laughing her head off at the sight.

"Mum!' yelled Holly as she ran down the hill towards the man that was on his butt in the water.

Juna grinned and went back to eating her sandwich.

Holly gave one last looked at her mum before rolling her eyes and running as fast as she could, soon getting to the duck pond, she took off her shoes and jumped into the pond, it wasn't that deep only went up to her knees, "Are you alight?" she asked as she neared the man.

The man looked up at her he was blushing, "Eh yeah I'm… fine" he said as Holly helped him up.

Holly smiled slightly, "I'm Holly by the way"

"Dean" said Dean rubbing the back of his head, "Hey you shouldn't of come down here, now your dress is all wet" he said sheepishly.

Holly smiled slightly, "I don't mind" she said as she stepped down on a rock…. A slimy rock and then of course she tripped.

Dean acted fast, he reached forwards to catch her but as he did he slipped to and they both fell back into the water. Dean kinda panicked; he didn't want to of hurt the girl. "Crap" he muttered under his breath before looking around for Holly and to his shock there she was soaking wet laughing her head off.

"You alright?" he asked helping her up.

Holly smiled at him and slowly got out of the pond, "I'm fine" she said, "Anyway, I should be going"

Dean looked after her as she got out of the pond and then before he could stop himself he said, "Wait!"

Holly turned around and looked at him, "Yeah?" she said as he got out of the pond and stood in front of her.

"I think…. I mean uh-" Dean looked at the ground, "I think we should hang out" he muttered.

Holly looked at the man with her hands on her hips, "Did you just ask me out on a date Dean?" she said with her eyebrows raised but a playful smile was lurking on her face, "I only just met you"

Dean blushed and rubbed the back of his head realizing that he must sound like a total pervert, "Yeah I guess" he said.

Holly smiled softly, "Well I'd love to but my mother and I-" Holly looked around to where her mother should be and she was gone. *Thanks mum* thought Holly, then she turned back to Dean, "Looks like it's your lucky day then"

_**Present time **_

Alpha sat tied to a tree being as quiet as possible, he had heard all the screaming and stuff going on, Dax's dogs who had been guarding him had taken off as soon as they heard the screams. Alpha had been sitting on the ground for what seemed like day's but was really hours.

"This is it huh?" Alpha muttered.

"This is how old Alpha's gonna go down"

"Thirsty, hungry, tired"

"Zombie bait"

Moaning was heard from the forest behind him. Alpha snapped, he started struggling and trying to break the rope that was tied around him. He stated yelling and screaming, the moans getting louder and then suddenly gunfire sounded out everywhere. Alpha stopped and stayed as still as he could somebody was coming his way and it sounded like there was a lot of them.

"Tents huh? That'd do some good"

"Food to!"

"Commander Trey's gonna be happy with that"

"Hey there' a car"

"Got keys in it?"

"Yep"

Then it all went quiet. Alpha gulped, he didn't know if these people where gonna kill him or let him live. He was about to call out when he felt something cold pressing on his neck, he looked left and saw a blade pressing on his neck.

_**11 months later **_

An axe sliced through the head of a lone zombie as it shuffled down a houses driveway. Chase yanked the axe out of the zombies head and wiped the sweat that was rolling down his forehead from his brow. It was a boiling hot day in the middle of summer and Chase was on patrol. A few months back Chase, Dean and Dawn had come across a small little house after being on the road for ages. The house was safe, usually but it was the best they could get. Only ever three to five zombies every two weeks.

They hardly made it out alive 11 months ago, they ran as fast as they could through the forest until they finally came across a small little car abandoned on the dirt road, thank god there was still keys in it and then just like that, they left.

Chase was snapped out of his thoughts he turned his head at the sound of playful squeals and there running around outside the small house was Dawn, Booth, Daryl and Dean.

Oh yeah the other thing is that when Dean, Chase and Dawn got to this house there was already three people living here, Daryl, Booth and Beyal the man who saved Dean's children.

_Flashback _

"_There's a light" _

_Chase walked peered through the front screen glass of the car and frowned, "Headlights off" he muttered to Dean as he opened the side door to the car. Chase, Dean and Dawn had been on the road for months now, bouncing from place to place and they had just noticed a house up on a hill with the light on. _

_Dean turned the headlights off and looked in the review mirror, Dawn was fast asleep. He smiled slightly and looked back out at Chase as he ran up the driveway. _

_As soon as Chase got up the driveway he went round back, an axe in hand, he took in his surroundings, out back there was a HUGE backyard, the place looked like it would have been used as a small farm, and there was a small little barn and a nice paddock. Chase then started making his way towards the back door when suddenly a loud neigh was heard; Chase turned and saw a huge Clydesdale glaring at him. _

"_Shit" _

_Then before Chase could act a man came out of the back door a double headed spear in hand and knocked Chase to the ground. _

_Chase instantly let go of the axe he was holding and held his hands up in defeat, "Whoa, hold up man" he said, the man who had now pointed the spear at the crook of his neck was glaring down at him. _

"_Who are you and what do you want?" he asked. _

"_I'm Chase, I… well we just wanted to check this place out" stuttered Chase. _

"_We?" _

"_Yeah, there's three of us including me" said Chase, the man looked unconvinced, "There's a child, 6 years old" stuttered Chase trying to convince the man. _

_The man got off Chase his gaze softening he looked like he was about to talk when a noise was heard. _

"_Mr. Beyal?" came a small boy's voice, Chase looked towards the back door and saw two little boys standing there. _

"_It's alright you two, this man is a friend" said Beyal smiling down at Chase reaching out to give him a hand up. _

_The two little boys shuffled out a bit. _

"_Come on it's alright, this man has friends, two more a little girl about your age" said Beyal. The little boys scampered out to Beyal's side and looked at Chase._

_Chase stood up with a small smile, "I'll go get the gang" he said turning and walking back towards the driveway with the three others in follow. _

_As soon as Chase got to the car he opened Dean's door. _

"_Find anything?" asked Dean. _

"_Yep, I think it's safe" said Chase. "Got three people up there they seem like they wanna help us" he said. _

_Dean nodded and got out of the car, "Alright then" he said. _

_Chase reached in the back and picked up Dawn who was still sleeping before the made the walk back up the driveway where the three lonely figures were waiting for them. _

_Chase suddenly heard Dean stop as the three figures came into view. "Dean?" _

_Dean looked like he was about to cry, tears where coming to his eyes and then he covered his mouth. _

_Then Chase heard the yelling of the two little boy's from earlier. _

"_DAD!" _

_Chase opened his eyes wide as Dean ran past him heading straight for the two little boy's that where running towards Dean to. _

_As soon as Dean got to them he pulled them close and basically collapsed with them. _

_The two little boy's where crying in joy and so was Dean. _

_End flashback _

Dean picked up Booth and swung him around, "Gotcha!" he yelled.

Booth squealed and tried to get out of his father's grip.

"Daryl!" he cried while laughing.

Daryl and Dawn who were running from Dean stopped and smiled at each other, "Booth's caught by the monster!" yelled Dawn.

"Don't worry Sir Daryl knight of….. eh THE WORLD will save him!" yelled Daryl charging at his father with Dawn and they both knocked him over leaving both children and man laughing on the ground.

Chase smiled at them before walking back up the driveway towards the house.

He opened the front door and walked down the hallway till he got to the back door and opened it. Beyal was out back sitting down in the paddock his legs crossed and his double headed spear beside him. "Hello Chase" he said calmly.

Chase sat down next to his friend with a small smile, "Where's Bodhi?" he asked.

Beyal raised a hand without opening his eyes and pointed towards the forest. "He is in the forest" he said.

Chase nodded starting to feel a little awkward, "So….. Whens the next run into town?" he asked.

"I'll go in three weeks"

"Three weeks? That's in a while" said Chase.

"We can last another three weeks"

Chase frowned and looked at the ground, after sitting for another minute or two Beyal broke the silence.

"Tell me about your old group" he said.

Chase looked up at him, "Really? Right now?"

"Yes.." Beyal opened his eyes, "I would like to hear about them please"

"Um alright, well there was Bren and Sky…"

_**Elsewhere **_

An old rusty white Ute zoomed down the empty highway music blasting out of it. The couple that where in the car sung along to the song happily.

"Day's like these lead to"

"Nights like this lead to"

"Love like ours, you light the spark in my bonfire heart"

"This world is getti-" the song suddenly stopped.

"Crap" muttered Bren under his breath, "The radios broke" he muttered looking back at the road as he drove. Sky looked across at Bren and smiled softly.

"Time for a new car" she said.

Bren glanced at her and smiled, "You can choose this time" he said looking back at the road as he turned the steering wheel.

Sky smiled widely, "Thanks sweetie!" she said planting a kiss on Bren's cheek.

Bren grinned to himself, "Take your pick" he said as around twenty abandoned cars came into sight.

_**Page break**_

Beyal smiled lightly, "They sound like wonderful people Chase" he said, "Is that it?" he asked.

Chase shook his head and smiled sadly, "No, there was others….. Ander's, Andres, Ivy"

_**Elsewhere**_

"Get your hands off of her!" yelled Anders trying to break free of the man's grip. He, Andres and Ivy where heading through a small town when they were ambushed by about five men, all their weapons where taken away and they were taken to a small warehouse.

Ivy tried to get away from the man that was holding her against the wall but she couldn't.

"Now, now darling don't try to struggle, you'll only make things worse than they are" chuckled the man holding Ivy against the wall.

"LET ME GO YOU CUNT!" Screamed Ivy.

"This one's got some fire" laughed the man holding her.

The other four men with him laughed.

"I you lay your filthy paws on her again I'll kill you!" screamed Anders as he struggled.

"I've had just about enough of you" growled the man holding Anders before throwing him to the ground, "Shut up and stay down" he growled.

"Hey! Let go of my brother!" yelled Andres, that earned him a punch in the gut.

"I think it's about time we did this girl" growled one of the men.

Ivy gulped and tried kicking the man who had her pinned in the crotch but that's kind of hard when you have to kick him backwards. The man holding her grinned, "Can't wait for this one" he smirked.

But before anyone could do anything a loud yell was heard.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you"

_**Page Break **_

"Yeah, they were cool…." Sighed Chase looking off at the paddock, "I miss them" he muttered.

Beyal looked at Chase in sympathy, "You don't have to continue if you don't want to" he said.

Chase shook his head and put on a fake smile, "Nah, I don't mind talking bout it" he said, "Time for the dicks of the group, Slavik, Wolf and well Greg wasn't that bad but yeah…"

_**Elsewhere **_

"Keep quiet Greg" groaned Slavik from where he was sitting in a boarded up room. "I don't wanna hear another one of your shit stories" he sighed.

Greg sat next to him with a small smile, "Old Buttercup was a good cow" he said as he told the story.

Wolf was out again like usual on a food run, leaving Slavik with a babbling old man for company.

They had been caught up in a house and had boarded it up, they had been living here for what seemed like years, food was hard to come across but somehow they survived… but barely.

_**Page Break **_

"I do not understand… dick heads?" said Beyal in confusion, "I thought that dick was slang for the pen-"

"Ok enough" interrupted Chase smirking at the monk, "Don't even go there man"

Beyal still looked confused but nodded his head.

Chase smiled slightly before frowning again, "Then there's the nicest women I have ever met in my life…. Holly the mother of Daryl and Booth, and then there's Christina to"

_**Elsewhere **_

"Oh shit"

Two women, Holly and Christina where running for their lives through a high school behind them was a huge group of Zombies, shuffling after them, longing for the flesh on their bones.

"Christina!" called Holly to the younger women as she through a baseball bat her way.

Christina caught it and kept running smashing it into the head of another Zombie.

Holly with axe in hand pushed open a door at the end of the corridor and burst inside followed by Christina before slamming the door shut and locking it. "The windows!" she yelled pointing to a window that looked big enough to get a cow through.

Christina swung her baseball bat as hard as she could and smashed the glass to pieces, "Holly!" she yelled.

Holly who had her back to the door nodded and ran towards the window, getting Christina through first before she climbed through the window as well. The drop to the ground wasn't that bad but it still hurt a bit.

"No luck here" groaned Holly and she and Christina headed back out to the woods.

Christina nodded her head, "Every where's over run" she sighed.

Holly and Christina finally made it to a small cave where they had been staying for a day.

"Where next then?" Asked Christina.

"The supermarket?"

_**Page Break **_

Beyal frowned sadly and looked at the sky, "I was wondering why Dean wouldn't tell me" he said sadly, "Holly sounds like a wonderful women and Christina a lovely girl" he said.

Chase sighed and nodded, "They were" he said sadly.

Beyal and Chase sat in silence for some time before Chase spoke.

"Then there was Dax and Jinja"

_**Elsewhere**_

Dax looked at the sleeping red head next to him before sighing and looking back at the road. He was driving a jeep that he and Jinja had found a few days ago.

Dax looked in his review mirror and saw his two dogs' sleeping as well. It had been a long day, first they went on a supply run and found nothing, and then they were chased by hordes of zombies for hours.

Looking back at Jinja Dax smiled slightly, when he first met her he thought she was nice, but shy and well a real pussy, but she had changed a lot since that day when he and her jumped into that river. Her whole personality had kind of changed now, she was a strong independent women who really didn't need anyone but chose to stay with Dax.

He smiled and looked back at the road, they were always on the road.

Dax's eyes widened as he saw something up ahead that made him slam on the breaks.

Jinja woke up instantly, "Dax! What is it?" she said sitting up. Dax's dogs started to bark.

"We're going car shoppin" he said.

In front of them on the highway was what looked like heaps of cars.

Jinja grinned, "Hells yes!"

_**Well that's the end of this one guys, this story is over, finished, KAPUT. **_

_**But not for long :) I'll be writing the squeal soon :3 **_

_**Stay safe- Lakota1172**_


	7. Part 2: Chapter 1

_**It's back! Here is the first chapter to part 2 of "The apocalypse" it took me forever to write and I am so sorry but there's been heaps of homework and stuff from school…. But I'm not gonna bore you with my tales about school, I think it's time you dug into the latest update**_

_**Enjoy :3 **_

The cold night air was still in the star filled dark sky. A loud rumble sounded out through the sky breaking the peace that was once there, a figure stumbled through a field being followed by seven slower moving figures.

A young woman around the age of 24 was stumbling through the tall grass of the field, legs covered in small cuts, arms torn and bleeding, her face was covered in small cuts and some barbed wire was tangled around her left leg digging deeper into her flesh with every step she took. It was amazing she had last this long.

The women looked behind her and gave a sorrow filled scream at the sight of the seven moaning flesh eating figures that where still coming after her.

"Oh god!" she moaned as she continued on. Lack of sleep was getting to her as she stumbled through the field.

Then finally she fell, she tumbled to the ground, her whole body was in pain, no matter how many times she told herself to get up, she couldn't. All she could do was cry.

Cry for her boyfriend who she had lost.

Cry for the world that had gone to hell.

Cry for all the people that had lost their fight.

Cry for her fight that was about to be lost.

"I'll see you soon Harry" she muttered closing her eyes as the moaning from the lifeless corpses became louder. A thumping sound was heard, but the women hardly seemed to notice, but then it got louder and louder and then the sound of something piecing through flesh and loud moans.

"Hey, hey get up!" the women gasped, what? Someone else was here? She hardly opened her eyes but it was enough to see a man kneeling down next to her with a double headed spear in hand.

_**Twelve hours before **_

"Ten cans of beans, eleven cans of spaghetti and three cans of tomatoes!" exclaimed Chase.

"That's enough for YEARS" said Booth.

Chase, Beyal and Booth where sitting in the small kitchen of the house counting how much food they had left. It had been about two months and a bit now since they had arrived at the house, two years since the fall of the camp.

Booth was now six, Dawn was now seven, Daryl was eight, Beyal was twenty five, Chase twenty six and Dean thirty three.

Beyal smiled at the small boy, "I'm afraid not little one" he said, "Four weeks at the most" sighed Beyal trailing off. Booth looked up at Beyal and frowned about to speak when Dawn and Daryl burst into the room.

"Chase! Beyal!" yelled Daryl as he came to a stop.

Chase and Beyal stood up and looked at the two children before them, "What's wrong? Where's Dean?" asked Chase.

Dawn gulped and hid behind Beyal clearly looking frightened or worried. Daryl spoke up, "Me and Dawn where playing outside… we saw daddy and went towards him asking if he could play" Daryl sniffed, "But he didn't say anything to me… it was like I wasn't there"

Chase and Beyal looked at each other in concern before looking back at Daryl, "Anything else?" he asked.

Daryl nodded, "Daddy picked up and axe and then he walked off towards the paddocks"

"Beyal you stay here alright?" said Chase, "I'm gonna find Dean" he said.

Beyal nodded and took Daryl, Dawn and Booth to the living room to play some games.

Chase shook his head as he walked out the door and towards the paddocks, "Dean!" he called, "Dean, man where are you!" Chase came to a stop to look out at the paddock, he couldn't see anyone let alone Dean. Chase frowned about to turn back when he saw something move in the forest. He froze. "Dean?" he called, "Dean? That you?"

Bursting out of the trees ran Bodhi with Dean on his back followed by around five zombies; Chase stepped back in shock, "DEAN!" He yelled, "Dean what the hell are you doing!"

Dean jumped off Bodhi as soon as the zombies got out of the forest, "Good work boy" he muttered before giving a loud shout and slamming the axe into the head of the first mindless beast.

Chase watched in confusion and horror as Dean then slammed it into the stomach of the now unmoving monster.

Dean then slammed the axe clean through the neck of another zombie slicing the head off.

Chase watched from a distance unmoving.

Dean finally killed the finally zombie before crumbling to the ground in tears. Chase then walked over to his side, "Dean?" he said. "Dean, what's wrong?" he asked putting a hand on his friends back.

Dean cried into his palms before mumbling something that Chase couldn't get.

"Dean? Come on man" he said, "You can tell me"

Dean glanced up "How am I meant to do this Chase" he cried.

"What?" said Chase, "Do what?"

"Do this without her?" cried Dean.

Chase frowned knowing who he was talking about, he stayed quiet as Dean talked to him.

"Man she was my light, she was the reason I got up in the morning, every time I look at Booth I see her eyes" he said, "How am I meant to do this without her….."

Chase sat down on the ground next to his friend and frowned, "I really don't know….." he muttered, "I've never loved someone that much before in my life" He said. Dean looked over at him before standing up.

"I'm going to the woods" he said walking off.

Chase stared after him knowing he couldn't do anything. "When will you be back?" he called.

Dean didn't answer. Chase looked after his friend for a bit before sighing sadly turning he saw Bodhi grazing and he walked towards the horse, "Come on boy" he said leading Bodhi back towards the house. "We can't do anything to fix this"

_**Page break **_

"Dax catch!" yelled Jinja throwing a shovel in Dax's direction.

The two and the dogs had been surrounded by zombies not that long ago. They had to abandon their car and run down the road, but now they were completely surrounded and out of ammo. "Shit"

Jinja swung her knife in the air and sliced through the head of a zombie and no sooner had she done that another one replaced it, "Dax, you better have a plan" growled Jinja.

Dax grinned slightly as he swung the shovel again, "Don't worry princess, I always have a plan" he said, "Clubber Boost" he called. His two dogs that where sticking close together for protection raced to Dax's side. "Princess, I want ya to see if you can make to the car" he said as he sliced through another zombies head.

Jinja glared over at Dax as she ripped her knife from another zombies head, "This is the plan?" she snapped, "Why don't you run back to the car if it's that easy!"

Dax glared back at her, "Listen up Princess, you're the only one who's fast enough to get over there!" he snapped, "Now this is the only way that we can get out of this one, so you better do as your told" he growled.

Jinja rolled her eyes, "Fine, but you make a distraction" she growled.

Dax smirked, "That's where these two beauties come in" he sniggered looking down at his two dogs.

Then without warning Dax ordered his dogs out to the left and yelled at Jinja, "GET YA ARSS MOVIN"

Jinja bolted forwards, stabbing her knife into the skull of another zombie, blood, brains and god knows what other revolting stuff splattering all over her, "This plan better work" growled Jinja as she dodged through the zombies.

Dax, Boost and Clubber where trying to get the zombies to come towards them, it was kind of working, but kind of wasn't as well. Some zombies went after them but most still went for Jinja.

How bloody far away was this car anyway, Jinja picked up some pace, her breathing became more heavy and she was getting puffed but she couldn't stop, not now. Then the car came into sight. "Thank fucking god" muttered Jinja. She spoke to soon.

Dax noticed it straight away, "BEHIND YOU!"

Jinja just had time to look behind her before a zombie fell onto her, jaws snapping away. Jinja gave a shout as she fell to the ground, her knees stung and she had hit her head on the way down but that hardly seemed to matter.

Trying her best she rolled onto her back and tried to shove the zombie off her but it was no use and to make matters worse the other zombies where almost upon her.

BAM *pause* BAM BAM BAM *pause* BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM

Jinja covered her head with her hands as the body on top of her went floppy. Someone had shot it. As the gunfire went on Jinja reached out to where he knife had been dropped and wrapped her fingers around it ready to defend herself from her unknown savior.

She and Dax had learnt on the rode that you couldn't trust everyone that saved lives…. But that's a different story.

Jinja heard barking and shouts from the unknown people.

"HANDS ON YOUR HEAD"

"RESTRAIN THE ANIMALS"

Jinja mentally cursed before raising her hands to her head.

She heard someone running towards her, before a gun was placed on her back, Jinja glanced around and saw that the person was wearing some kind of bullet proof mask, it was tinted so you couldn't see the face.

Also she had a glimpse of Dax who was restraining his dogs while glaring at another person wearing the same mask.

Jinja who was about to turn and attack her attacker froze when he said something she never thought she'd hear again.

"Jinja? Jinja is that you…"

Jinja slowly turned her head to see that her attackers mask was removed and there standing in front of her was Bren.

"Bren"

_**Elsewhere **_

"How do we always find ourselves back running for our lives in the woods" muttered Holly to herself.

Holly and Christina where running for their lives again, but this time not from zombies, the two women had found themselves near an old cabin searching for food, turns out that humans weren't the only ones looking for food… as soon as they went around back they found themselves staring at the biggest grizzly bear they had ever seen in their lives. Oh boy was he hungry.

"Shit, fuck, shit, fuck" said Christina to herself over and over again and she and Holly tore through the forest with a bear not far behind them.

Holly glanced behind her to see the bear running through the woods after them, she was surprised the beast hadn't caught them yet but the poor thing looked like it had been starving for ages and had lack of energy.

Christina kept running forwards "Shouldn't we just throw our food at it or something" she yelled to Holly.

"No way am I doing that!" retorted Holly, "You know how long it took me to gather this much" she yelled clutching her sack of food closer to her chest, "And I'm not letting some bear take it all away just cause he feels like it" she snapped as she jumped over a ditch.

Christina ran through a large bush that was in her path, "Oh shit" she muttered. Her leg had gotten tangled in the bush. "Holly!" she yelled.

Holly turned around; she couldn't see Christina or the bear anymore. "Shit" muttered Holly looking around frantically before, "CHRISTINA" She yelled.

"Holly!" came a yell.

Holly looked the direction from witch the sound came from before running there. She rounded a boulder not really watching where she put her feet and her foot went in a rabbit hole. She fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ow" muttered Holly. She closed her eyes holding back tears before looking up. Coming face to face with the bear.

Holly froze, she didn't make a sound or breath. The bear was looking right into her eyes, drool escaping the huge bears mouth. The bear sniffed the top of Holly's head and made a funny sound before looking to the right where Holly had dropped the food.

The bear looked back at Holly and just stared into her eyes before picking up an apple that had rolled out of Holly's backpack and stated eating it.

Holly slowly sat up as the bear started eating the apple. She was confused, why was this bear not attacking her, she was a much bigger meal then an apple after all. A yell broke her away from her thoughts.

"HOLLY!'

Christina. Holly picked up her small knife that was on the ground, she packed up the remaining food that was there before taking one last look at the bear then ran towards Christina's cries for help.

Holly soon came across Christina who was struggling out of the bush.

"What the hell took you so long!" she snapped.

Holly smiled slightly at the younger girl, "I was busy" she said with a smile.

Christina rolled her eyes playfully before looking around again, "Where's the bear?" she said in concern.

Holly stared at Christina for a bit before answering, "I, I don't think that bear will be bothering us" she said quietly as she handed Christina some food to carry.

Christina looked at her with her eyebrows raised before shaking it off, "Um alight then, but anyway, we should get as far away from here as we can" she said, "North maybe?"

Holly nodded "Yeah….. North" she said looking off towards where she had last seen the bear.

When she had looked into that bears eyes, all she could see was fear and loneliness, she knew that it was stupid…. How could you see emotions or feelings in someone's eyes, let alone a bear. But she knew that it was true.

Holly then reached into her sack of food and pulled out a box of crackers from when they had raided a house, then she opened them and poured them on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing!" yelled Christina as she watched Holly.

Holly looked at Christina, "You wouldn't understand" she said as she looked back at the young girl.

"Your right! I don't" snapped Christina.

Holly sighed, "I'm doing it because-"

The sound of twigs snapping was heard. Holly turned and saw the same grizzly bear from before slowly walking towards them. Christina backed up and tried to pull Holly with her but Holly shook her off.

"Holly! Let's go!" snapped Christina.

Holly glanced back at Christina and shook her head, "Just be quiet Christina, please"

Then she turned and looked at the bear who was now staring at her. She smiled softly and kneeled down picking up one of the crackers holding it out towards the animal.

"Holly!" said Christina.

Holly ignored her, "Take it" she said softly to the bear. The bear tilted its head slightly before reaching out of taking the cracker gently in its jaws. Holly smiled and looked back at Christina, "See it's alright" she said to the astonished girl.

Christine watched in amazement, "Whoa" she said taking a step backwards, "How?" she said.

Holly smiled and reached out with her right hand towards the bear stroking it's head softly. The bear was still looking at her and then it opened its mouth and licked Holly's hand.

Christina felt a smile come to her face, "That is so cool" she said.

Holly grinned and fed the bear more crackers.

"This is the start of something good"

_**Elsewhere **_

"Gonna get ourselves something good tonight boys" yelled a cocky Alpha as he and four other people drove down a road in the forest.

"Where not all boys here Alpha" growled Tango who was sitting in the back of the Ute with Alpha and Bravo.

Alpha grinned and tightened his grip on the gun he was holding. "That could be argued with" he said smugly earning a high five from Bravo and a kick from Tango.

The Ute suddenly came to a stop, "Span out and see if you can find the tracks" Said Alpha jumping down from the back of the Ute with Bravo and Tango and two other men got out of the Ute.

Alpha looked down at the ground and saw the tracks.

"Alright Strike squad fan out"

Alpha now belonged to a group of about a hundred people Known as S.T.O.R.M. These people through where army and Alpha had been found by the group of people known as the strike squad who worked for S.T.O.R.M, and had been taken back to the main camp where he met two people, Commander Trey and Charlemagne, after some training in military way's Alpha was accepted by these people and was now a loyal member of S.T.O.R.M and the new leader of the strike squad.

Today they were sent out to hunt, bring back anything they could that they could eat, not that they needed to. S.T.O.R.M had basically hunted down all the animals that where left in the forest and had heaps of meat to last them for ages. That didn't stop Charlemagne from ordering them out to go and hunt down a bear that had been sighted in the area.

"This fuckers gonna make a good suppa" said Kilo before spitting on the ground.

"Kilo, X-ray you two come this way, Tango you and Bravo stay and guard the truck, give us a shout if ya see anything" said Alpha as he started walking off into the woods.

After a bit of walking they came across a small cabin. "X-ray with me, Kilo you check out back" said Alpha as he slowly walked towards the cabin door, before he kicked it in.

X-ray walked after Alpha and followed the red haired man into the small cabin. "Stinken animals got here first" growled Alpha looking around the place. It looked as if rats had been living in it. Moaning was heard and Alpha looked left and saw a zombie that only had one arm and half a body trying to crawl towards him and X-ray.

X-ray looked at the rotting corpse and started to feel very sick.

Alpha looked at X-ray and chuckled, "What ya still a pussy, I thought that army was meant to be tough" laughed Alpha as he walked towards the moving corpse and slammed his foot into its head, brains, blood and whatever else was in the monsters head sprayed everywhere.

X-ray gagged and looked away. Alpha chuckled again before a high pitched whistle was heard.

Alpha and X-ray instantly ran back outside and say Bravo kneeling on the ground looking into the woods.

"What is it?" asked Alpha.

Bravo looked around at him; "Come look at this" he said pointing at the ground.

Alpha and X-ray approached and looked at the ground. There was the tracks of the bear and also something else, human footprints.

"My oh my" said Alpha with a grin, "Good job Bravo" he said looking out into the forest.

"Very good job"

_**Elsewhere **_

Anders looked up the sky with a sigh. The sun shone down on his face, he had to admit it felt nice but that didn't really change the world now did it.

Anders, Andres and Ivy had been recused from the men who had tried to rape Ivy by a man who goes by the name of Scree. Scree was a tall, strong man with long brown hair that he tied in a ponytail, his skin was brown and his eyes where an unusual shade of violet, he had told them that his eyes where that color because of a chemical spill from before the apocalypse. He wore a dark green trench coat and black pants and brown shoes. He had taken them further into the city that was overrun by zombies until they finally stopped at a mall. That's where they had been living for some time now.

Anders sighed and turned when he heard someone coming, "Hey" he said to Scree as Scree joined him on the roof of the mall. Oh yeah the other thing, Scree was Slavik's older brother.

"You shouldn't be up here" said Scree as he put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the crowded city full of zombies.

Anders looked over at the older man, "Yeah I know…. Attracting to much attention isn't I" he said.

Scree looked at Anders and smiled softly, "That you are" he said, "Now come on, dinners almost ready" he said. Anders smiled and followed him.

Anders and Slavik walked through the empty silent mall past different shops, sport shops, clothes, electronics, and collectibles till they came to a furniture shop. The front window had been smashed in and inside was hordes of sofa's, dining tables, chairs, beds and basically any kind of furniture you could wish for.

"Cold canned salmon" said Andres who was sitting at one of the dining tables picking at his toes.

Scree rolled his eyes, "Great" he muttered as he sat down on one of the chairs. Just as he did Ivy appeared with four bowls full of canned salmon.

"Here you go" she said putting the bowls on the table.

Anders smiled, "Still amazes me how you can carry four bowls at once" he said sitting down at the table.

Ivy grinned and sat next to him, "Practice makes perfect" she said with a wink.

Andres immediately dug into the salmon soon finishing and going off to bed, while the others ate slowly and talked.

"You know you're much nicer than your brother" said Anders as his dug in.

Scree smiled slightly and looked back up at Anders, "Same could be said about you"

Anders chuckled and took another bite, "I know" he said grinning.

After eating they all just sat there for a while talking until Scree turned in for the night. Ivy and Anders where left alone talking together.

"Do you think we're safe" said Ivy resting her head on Ander's shoulder.

"Yeah…. I think we are" said Anders with a small yawn.

"How long do you think the foods gonna last for?" asked Ivy.

Anders looked down at her and sighed, "Hey we don't gotta worry about that for a really long time, this place is a gold mine for food and when we clear out the underground area's we'll have even more food"

Ivy smiled slightly, "The worlds gone to hell and I never got to do anything I ever wanted to do" she said.

Anders pulled her into a hug, "Like what?" he asked.

"Live at the beach, get a dog, piece my ears, become a mother, go hunting, by my own house and get a tatoo"

Anders looked at her with wide eyes, "That sure is one long list" he muttered, "Hey I'm sure there has to be a house that's still for sale somewhere out there" he said with a small smirk.

Ivy chuckled slightly and looked at Anders. "You know, since it's safe and all here like you said…."

"Yes?" said Anders with a small smile.

Ivy grinned and stood up followed by Anders, "Then well I'm sure you can make one of my wishes come true" she said planting a small kiss on Anders cheek.

Anders thought over what she had said before, before he felt a blush coming on.

"Well… I'm sure we can"

_**Elsewhere **_

"I am not doing that" growled an annoyed Slavik.

Wolf, Greg and Slavik had gotten stuck on the roof of a building, zombies down below them and no way out the only thing that could be done was…. Jump.

Wolf rolled his eyes and tied a rope around Slavik's waist, "Yes you can" he said, "You just don't know it yet"

Slavik glared at him, "How do I know you're not gonna use me as zombie bait?"

Wolf grinned, "You don't, now get ready to jump"

Slavik couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about this, he was meant to jump to the other buildings roof that was next to them and well it was a fair distance. "Why couldn't you or Greg do this" he muttered under his breath.

Wolf slapped him over his head, "What the hell do you think numbskull, Greg's an old fart who can barely piss on his own"

"Hey watch it sunshine" growled Greg who was standing not so far from them keeping watch.

"Face the facts Greg you can't" said Wolf looking back at him before looking at Slavik, "And me? We need the one person alive that won't abandon Greg when he first gets the chance"

Slavik grinned, "Guess your right" he said with smugly.

"Ready?" said Wolf.

"As ready as I'll ever be" muttered Slavik.

"Three, two, on-"

A loud whooshing noise cut Wolf off.

"What the hell is that" muttered Greg looking up at the sky.

Wolf felt a smile come onto his face, "Rescue"

_**Present time **_

Dean had come back from the forest not so long after it started to get dark. He had gone straight to the bathroom and hadn't come out since. Dawn, Booth and Daryl where sleeping silently in the one bedroom in the house and Beyal and Chase where outside feeding Bodhi.

"Whoa, steady boy" chuckled Chase as Bodhi pushed his snout right into the bucket of food.

Beyal smiled slighting, "I find it very amusing that Bodhi seems to like feeding from you better than he does from me Chase suno" he said softly stroking down Bodhi's neck.

Chase grinned, "Ya think?" he said as Bodhi almost took the bucket from his hands. "Maybe I'll give riding a shot, if it works so well for Dean and you"

"Bodhi and I are like brothers Chase, we grew up together, he has been with me since I was small"

"And Dean?" asked Chase.

"Bodhi and Dean have something in common Chase, not for the best of reasons through" said Beyal looking away.

Chase frowned, "Such as?"

"They have both lost a partner" said Beyal sadly.

Chase raised his eyebrows, "And Bodhi can sense that in a human?"

Beyal nodded, "Bodhi isn't special Chase all animals are the same, humans just fall to open their eyes and their ears" said Beyal, "Maybe if you sat down with an animal for a while you would understand" he said.

Chase shrugged, "I'll still try and ride him through" he said with a grin as he slung an arm around Bodhi before getting on top of him and as soon as he did that Bodhi bucked him off.

Chase landed with a thud on the ground and Beyal burst out laughing.

"You and Bodhi seem to have nothing in common Chase suno" he laughed.

Chase smirked and stood up, "He loves food and I love food" he said smirking.

Bodhi's ears suddenly pricked and he turned his head around and gave a loud snort. Beyal tensed up and so did Chase, "Something is going on" muttered Beyal instantly mounting Bodhi, "Chase stay with the children" he said before commanding Bodhi forwards.

Chase watched after Beyal for a moment before turning and running back inside.

_**Beyal's POV **_

I feel the harsh wind blowing on my face, I try my best to keep my eyes open but it is hard. Urging Bodhi on I reach for my double headed spear and lift it into the air ready to throw if needed.

Hearing a cry Bodhi turns and heads towards it, I see some zombies up ahead, there's around seven and then I see something else in the grass, something unexpected. A human….

Instantly I slashed my spear at one of the zombies ripping it's face off, then I swing again this time going right through a zombies head. I then jump of Bodhi leaving him to distract the zombies. I make my way towards the unmoving figure on the ground slashing any zombie that dares to come near.

*Oh no* I think, I fear it's too late, the women is unmoving all I can see is her brown locks. Then I see her take in a small breath and that lift's a heavy weight from my heart.

I lean down next to her, "Hey, hey get up!" I call to her giving her shoulder a shake.

The women turned her head slightly and looked at her with big brown eyes. I abandon my spear (I'll get that later) before giving out a whistle, Bodhi instantly runs back to me and I pick up the women bridle style placing her on Bodhi's back, "Take her back to the house" I mutter to him before looking back at the women, "You must hold on" I said to her, in response she gave me a small nod before I sent Bodhi off.

I then turned and picked up my spear facing the zombies that where left.

Great there are more of them

_**Well there you go! Hope that reached everyone's standard's (Cause this took me ages to write so you better of liked it!) Now remember in part two some people are gonna die, no one's oc is safe, your oc's are all in terrible danger of being killed off….. **_

_**What did you expect from a zombie story anyway? Everyone goes off and lives in a castle together? (Well I really hope you didn't cause part two's gonna really ruffle some feathers) **_

_**Oh and by the way I need one more male oc, you can all sign up for him if you like (So it's kinda like a contest) what the guy needs to be is… **_

_**A charmer **_

_**Gets what he wants through charm**_

_**A very bad person **_

_**Ruthless killer **_

_**Can't wait to hear from you! – **_

_**Lakota1172 **_


	8. Part 2: Chapter 2

_**Now everyone just remember that I love all your oc's even if I do kill them off! Sorry this chapter took so long to write as well….. enjoy**_

"Delicious….. You sure you wouldn't like a bite Kyo" said a man as he gnawed on a bone covered in fresh meat. Two men where in the contrary side, blood was all over the once dry straw like grass, the air reeked of the stuff. One of the men was crouched down on the ground in a squat blood all over his body but mainly around his face and down his hands. The other man was leaned up on the jeep behind them watching with a disgusted look on his face.

"Sorry eating other people isn't really my thing" said the one leaning on the truck known as Kyo.

The other one turned his head to look at him and grinned licking his blood stained lips, "Don't be such as pussy, it's not that bad really" he said.

Kyo rolled his eyes, "Come on Damion, you could have at least not ripped him to shreds…. I mean look at yourself, the last one you ate was cleaner than this…."

"Hey, this guy was asking for it" spat Damion as he snapped one of the dead bodies bones from the body before licking up the person's bloody bone, "I thought you understood Kyo" he said with a small grin, "You didn't seem to care about what I did but now you always want to complain, don't eat that person, we shouldn't go that way, keep up…. All I hear is complaints"

Kyo rolled his eyes, "I don't care how you spend your time Damion but like it or not we're in this together"

Damion stood up, licking his fingers from blood and looked at Kyo as he did so, "You know I don't like your attitude that much" he said looking down at his now clean fingers before shoving his hands in his pants pockets.

Kyo straightened up slightly and moved his hand slightly towards the small knife that was seating in his belt. Damion raised an eyebrow at Kyo's actions before smirking.

"You know what through, I could make those nice ribs of yours into some beautiful BBQ" he said smirking again.

Kyo gulped but tried not show how nervous he was, his fingers gripped onto his knife. Damion grinned when he saw this and jumped towards Kyo with a chuckle, his chuckle turned into a freaky blood curdling laugh when Kyo jumped backwards at that.

Kyo gasped and held his knife out in front of him ready to defend himself but before he knew it he was pinned up on the jeep Damion on top of him with a knife to Kyo's throat.

Kyo gulped and looked into the eyes of Damion, sweat rolling down his forehead.

Damion grinned and ran his knife along Kyo's throat penetrating the skin, but only slightly, Damion glanced down at the blood before looking back at Kyo, "You know that feeling when you're being chased, your bloods pumping, your hearts racing…. You feel energized and awake"

Kyo gulped again as Damion ran his finger over the small cut he had made and looked at the blood grinning.

"That's how I feel every day, I feel like an animal before it kills its prey" said Damion who was still looking at the blood. He glanced back at Kyo, "I'm quicker than any human alive, stronger than any I could kill you right now and gnaw the flesh from your bones"

Kyo gulped and closed his eyes but nothing happened, he felt Damion get off him and he opened his eyes to see Damion grinning and wiping Kyo's blood onto his pants.

Kyo gulped and held his knife ready to protect himself if needed.

Damion grinned and walked towards the jeep, "You're just lucky I've already eaten"

_**Elsewhere **_

All Marina remembered was a man, a white haired man around the same age as her lifting her onto a horse, she remembered those eyes the eyes of her savior, beautiful wide eyes full of fear then she blacked out.

Her brown eyes slowly opened, blinking a few times as she adjusted to the light, Marina felt a pain down her left leg and she looked down and saw that her leg was covered in cuts… "Ow" she muttered getting into a sitting position only to get a shovel smacked across her face knocking her out cold.

"DADDY SHE'S AWAKE!" Daryl was standing there shovel in hand.

Dean raced into the room and looked at the scene in front of him, "Daryl!" he groaned looking at his son.

"What?"

"You don't hit people in the face with shovels!"

While Dean was trying to explain to his son that you don't hit people in the face Beyal and Chase had rushed into the room followed by a cautious Dawn and Booth. Beyal went straight to Marina's side and put his hand to her forehead, "What happened?" asked Beyal.

Dean looked over at him, "By what Daryl as told me so far the girl woke up and he hit her in the face to knock her out again" he sighed.

Beyal frowned and looked at Daryl, "Daryl why did you do that?" he said.

Daryl looked at Beyal and frowned, "I did it because for all we know she could be a bad person! She could be infected, she could be dangerous!' stated Daryl.

Beyal's hard gaze softened slightly, "You were trying to protect us little one" he said, "But you shouldn't of hit her" he said.

Daryl looked at the ground and sniffed, "That's STUPID!" He yelled.

"Daryl!" snapped Dean.

Daryl looked up at his father tears running down his face, "It's your fault that mum's dead!" he yelled, "You could of saved her but you didn't!" yelled Daryl turning and running from the room.

The room went silent, Dean stared at the ground, Dawn and Booth stood next to each other looking like they'd burst into tears and Chase and Beyal staring at Dean.

"You alright?" asked Chase walked over to Dean and putting a hand on his shoulder. Dean shrugged it off.

"Yeah" he said with a shaky voice, "I gotta go do some stuff" he said walking towards the door.

"Dean?" said Beyal.

Dean looked back at them and gave them a small fake smile, "Yeah, I'm fine like I said I just have to do some stuff right now" he said his eyes glistening he was on the verge of tears and with that he scuffled the hair on Booths head and left the room.

"That's not good" muttered Chase as he looked down at Dawn and Booth, "Hey you two come over here, we're have to help this lady" he said turning back to Marina and Beyal.

Booth and Dawn shuffled towards Chase, Beyal and Marina, "Is she gonna hurt us?" Asked Booth looking at her unsure.

"Of course she's gonna hurt you! She's an outsider!" They all looked around and saw Daryl standing in the doorway, he marched towards his younger brother and Dawn, "What are you doing!" he snapped looking up at Chase and Beyal.

Chase looked down at Daryl sternly, "Helping her" he said, "Because somebody smashed her face with a shovel" he said.

Daryl glared at Chase, "That's stupid, she's dangerous!" he yelled, "We should throw her outside with the zombies!" Beyal walked over to Daryl and grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room without a word. When they were alone Beyal let go of the little boy and looked at him sternly.

"What has gotten into you little one?" he asked.

Daryl looked up and him and frowned, "I grew up" he said plainly.

Beyal shook his head, "No you haven't if you're doing these things! How dare you say those awful things to your father! It was nobody's fault that your mother is gone!" growled Beyal.

Daryl sniffed and looked at the ground, "You know I'm making the right decisions" he muttered.

Beyal leaned down beside Daryl, "You are not making the right choices! And nor should you be making this decisions at your age!" he snapped.

Daryl looked back up at Beyal tears rushing down his face, "No! Your wrong!" he yelled pulling away from Beyal and running off somewhere into the small house.

Beyal looked after him for a moment before sighing and heading back towards the bedroom where they were keeping Marina, "Where's Booth and Dawn?" asked Beyal.

Chase who was standing next to Marina's bed sighed, "They said that they didn't wanna stay in the same room as a dangerous women" he said.

Beyal frowned, "What has gotten into that boy" he said.

Chase frowned, "I think he's just coming to terms now that Holly's not coming back any time soon" he said looking back down at Marina.

Beyal sighed and looked at Marina as well. There was a silence for a moment before Chase spoke again, "But what if their right Beyal?"

"What?" said Beyal.

"What if their right, what if she's dangerous? She could be a danger to us all" said Chase.

Beyal raised his eyebrows, "What would you have us do then?" he said.

Chase frowned and crossed his arms, "Beyal you need to think clearly alright? She could do anything to us, we have to protect the children" he said.

"You haven't answered my question" said Beyal plainly, "What would you have us do then?" his gaze hardened.

Chase's gaze hardened as well, "Get rid of her" he said, Beyal stayed silent, "Listen Beyal, I'll do anything to protect our group, I'll kill the living to protect them and the dead" Chase paused for a moment, "I'm not saying we have to do this right now… we have to question her first, find out where she's from and what she's done" he said.

Beyal shook his head slightly before looking at Marina, "You are right Chase" he sighed, "We cannot let anyone that is a danger to us stay….." Beyal looked back up at Chase, "But like you said we do not know she is dangerous and we won't decide anything until she is awake" Beyal smiled slightly at Chase, "I will take watch on her" he said resting a hand on his shoulder.

Chase smiled and nodded, "I'll go and get Dean" he said.

Beyal nodded with a smile, when Chase left he sat down on the end of Marina's bed and hummed quietly to himself as he watched the brown haired women. Something about her was different. Beyal didn't know what through…. He knew nothing of the women other than that she was a fighter and he knew she would pull through.

_**Elsewhere **_

Jinja looked at Bren, yes Bren the man that she had grown up with as a child, the man that had been there for her when Alpha had gotten bad, the man that would never leave her side when she needed him, the man that would look after Dawn for her whenever she needed him to, the man that she thought had died a long time ago.

Jinja froze, not knowing what to do… what could she do. All these things where rushing through her head about what she should do, what she should say. But instead she went for the simplest thing that had crossed her mind.

"Bren?"

Bren looked back at Jinja, in shock. He had to be dreaming... shouldn't he, Jinja had died for all he knew. He glanced back at Sky to see that she had the same look on her face but she was looking at the dark skinned man instead….. what was his name again….. Dax? Yes that was it.

Bren looked back at Jinja again and he slowly lowered his gun, he then asked the question that only Jinja would know herself, "Who was the first man you ever loved"

Jinja looked back at Bren and smiled slightly, "Sealy" she said.

Bren completely dropped his gun and instantly he wrapped his arms around Jinja pulling her into a tight hug.

Jinja melted into Bren's arms, resting her forehead on his shoulder, "Bren" she mumbled. Bren smiled and rested his head on her shoulder.

"You're alive" he said.

Not so far away from them was Sky who was staring down Dax, "You're alive" she said. Dax looked at Sky with a small grin on his face.

"You look shit" he said.

Sky smiled, "I could say the same about you" she said, "But instead I'll do this" Sky wrapped her arms around Dax and hugged him.

Dax smiled and hugged her back, "Been a while huh spider legs" he chuckled.

Sky smirked and elbowed Dax in his side, "That one time a darn spider laid its eggs in my pant pocket and they hatched!" snapped Sky.

Dax grinned and thwacked her over the head, "Nice seeing ya to" he said.

Sky smirked before looking over at Bren and Jinja who looked like they were having a conversation.

"I thought I lost you" muttered Jinja, she suddenly looked up, "Others? Any others?" she asked, "Chase, Holly, Dean, Christina, Ivy..." Jinja paused "Dawn?"

Bren frowned and looked at her, "I was about to ask you the same"

Jinja felt tears come to her eyes, but she didn't let them out, she promised herself that she wouldn't cry again. Jinja looked at the ground for a moment before looking back up at Bren.

"Well we can't just all stand around here day" said Jinja walking towards Dax and Sky, "We're just waiting to be zombie food" she said.

Sky and Bren's eyes met both showing concern and confusion, "Yeah, we got a small van if you wanna ride in that" said Sky.

Jinja smiled, "Yeah that'll do" she said, "Lead the way"

_**Elsewhere **_

"Andres go! Run!"

Anders pushed his body against one of the exit doors of the mall with his brother Andres. Anders and Andres had been going for a run throughout the mall and where checking out one of the exit only doors and where it leads to when they discovered something very bad. There had been a breach in one of the malls walls downstairs a truck had smashed through the wall leaving a big hole for anything to crawl through and well just about anything did crawl through…..

"_This__ sucks why couldn't Scree do this" muttered Andres as he followed Anders down into the dark with only a torch in hand to make any light. _

_Anders smirked slightly at his brothers comment before looking back at him, "He's given us more than we could of asked for Andres, you have to be grateful sometimes" he said with a small smirk. _

"_Maybe I would if there was something to be grateful for" muttered Andres. _

_Anders rolled his eyes but didn't bother taking it any further, they soon reached the bottom of the staircase. "Stick by me" said Anders flashing the torch in front of them, they were only armed with two small knives._

_Andres stuck close to his brother, it was cold and damp down here. _

_Anders suddenly stopped, "There's a light!" he said stopping up against the wall. _

_Andres followed his brother's gaze and sure enough up ahead you could see the sunlight, but they didn't know where it was coming from yet. Andres was about to go forwards when Anders stopped him. _

"_What?" asked Andres. _

_Anders looked at his brother with a serious gaze, "You're staying here till I say it's safe" he said. _

_Andres rolled his eyes and sighed, "Why? I'm every bit as responsible as you" he said. _

_Anders shook his head, "Just stay here ok" he said taking a few steps forwards. _

_Andres sighed and leaned against the wall, "Ma would of let me" he muttered. Then within a second he was pinned up against the wall by Anders._

"_Don't you dare say that" snarled Anders, Andres gulped, through his brother was shorter than him, he was stronger and Anders couldn't move, "Ma would of never let you do this! When we had to leave her I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to you!" he growled, "Ma made me promise! And I'll never let anything happen to my little brother!" he said his voice getting louder. _

_Andres looked away and closed his eyes, "Fine" he finally muttered. _

_Anders let go of his brother before picking up his small knife and slowly making his way towards where the light was coming from without another word. _

_Andres looked after his brother but didn't say anything. _

_Anders rounded the corner slowly and froze. There was a hole in the wall with a truck jammed in it and just about everywhere were zombies, Anders stepped back not knowing that his touch had just slipped out from his belt and had clattered to the ground. All the zombies in the room turned and looked at him, and then they all started moving as quickly as they could towards him. _

"_Andres! RUN" He yelled turning not bothering to pick up the to__rch. He rounded the corner again and almost ran into Andres who was coming round the corner, probably wanting to see what was wrong. _

"_Anders?" he said panic in his eyes. _

_Anders instantly shoved his brother back, "Andres go!" he yelled. _

_Andres realizing the urgency of the situation turned and ran not bothering to ask any more questions. _

_Anders turned on his heels; maybe he could give his younger brother some more time to get away. The zombies had caught up fast, hungry for human flesh. With one swing of his knife Anders hammered it into the skull of one zombie and at the same time he kicked one backwards crashing it into three more. He then swung his knife again this time hitting the shoulder of a zombie. The zombie yanked away, leaving him weaponless. Anders then turned and ran, hoping that Andres was out of the building. _

_He made it to the stairs and was about to run up when a zombie grabbed his hair and yanked him backwards. Anders closed his eyes waiting for death when a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him forwards out of the zombies grasp. _

_He opened his eyes and saw the face of his younger brother pulling him forwards. _

_Without a word they both leapt up the steps as fast as they could. The sound of moaning and groaning zombies was heard and even though they were slower than Anders and Andres they were making their way up the steps. _

_As soon as Andres and Anders got to the top they slammed the exit door shut. Panting Anders sat down in front of the door with a hand to his head, Andres stood up leaning against the wall looking at his brother. _

"_You hurt" Anders finally said. _

_Andres looked down at Anders, "I'd be more worried about you at the moment" he said, "What happened?" he asked. _

_Anders sighed, "It's infested down there…. A truck must of smashed through one of the walls and let all of them in" he said. He lifted a hand up and put it on the top of his head where the zombie had ripped some of his hair out, "Now are you alright?" he asked looking up at his brother. _

_Andres rolled his eyes and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine" he said. _

_Anders stood up and ran his hand through his hair, "We should get-" _

_He was cut off when a loud banging was heard on the door. "What the-__"said__ Anders turning. _

_Andres went to his brothers side, "They can't get through can they?" he asked. _

_Anders was about to confirm what his brother had said when there was a loud creaking noise. A bolt from the door came flying out and the door slowly started to pry open. Anders's eyes opened wide "Oh" _

"_Shit" finished Andres. _

_Anders flew to the door and pressed his body against it, pushing the door back slightly. _

_Andres soon joined his brother. The moaning monsters pushed their bodies on the other side of the door, longing for the taste of fresh warm blood. "Andres!" yelled Anders, "The doors go you need to get out of here" he yelled. _

_Andres shook his head, "I'm not leaving you!" he yelled. _

_Anders pushed his body as hard as he could on the door, "I wasn't asking!" _

**Present time **

"Andres go! Run"

Anders looked at his brother and gave a small smile, "Hey, I'll be right behind you baby brother"

Andres frowned and looked away before standing up and running as fast as he could. Heading towards the furniture shop. "Scree!" he yelled as he jumped through the smashed window. He found Ivy laying down on one of the couches, reading.

"Andres?" she asked sitting up, "What's wrong, where's Anders?" she asked worry in her eyes.

Andres looked around frantically, "The zombies are about to bust in! Go help Anders!" he yelled. "Where's Scree?"

Ivy stood up reaching for her shot gun. "He's on the roof" she snapped as she ran past Andres and jumping through the window almost falling over as she did.

Andres wasted no time in running up the stairs and bursting through the door that lead to the roof. He looked around and spotted Scree. Scree was looking up at the sky and when Andres burst through the door, he already grabbed his machete.

"What is it?" he asked.

Andres came to a stop, "The zombies are breaking though!"

Scree's eyes widened, "Where?"

"The exit door near the food court" yelled Andres and before he knew it, he and Scree where rushing down the steps and jumping through the smashed in window before running down towards the food court.

Andres rounded a corner only to run into Anders.

"Anders!" he yelled happy to see his brother.

But Anders didn't look so happy, "RUN!" He yelled.

Just as he said that Ivy came running round the corner.

Scree looked at her, "What's going on?" he demanded

Ivy looked at them panic in her eyes "Their coming"

_**Elsewhere **_

Holly looked up at the sky with a smile. To think that just two days ago Christina and her had been running from a bear in the forest and now they were sitting down beside a river with the exact same bear less them a meter in front of them sitting in the cold water.

Holly smiled sideways at Christina who smiled back. It had been the best two days of their lives. They had only come across nine zombies, witch their friendly little bear friend helped to kill off for them and they had eaten alright to.

"I've got it!" yelled Christina standing up proudly and looking at the bear before them.

"Got what?" asked Holly.

"A name duh!" snapped Christina.

Holly smiled, "Alright then let's hear if it's as good as the last one" she sighed.

"Hey! Ron was a nice name…." growled Christina, "But anyway, I wanna call him Ferrin"

Holly looked over at the younger women impressed, "That's not too bad" she said looking back at the bear in the water, Ferrin did suit him, Holly smiled when the bear sneezed almost falling backwards.

"Huh you like the name Ferrin?" said Holly reaching forwards and patting the bear's snout.

The bear made a cute little grunting noise and licked her hand. Holly smiled, "Ferrin it is" she said looking at the newly named bear.

Ferrin suddenly pricked his ears and he sniffed the air. Holly stood up and looked around grabbing her pick axe from the ground; she glanced at Christina and saw that she too had picked up her weapon a baseball bat.

Holly looked around at the forest before them, everything was quiet and then she saw the silver flashing of something in the forest and she knew immediately what it was, guns. Holly turned and just as she did a loud bang was heard and a bullet penetrated her arm. Holly gave a scream of pain and stumbled sideways. Ferrin roared and Holly could see Christina trying to woo Ferrin away frantically.

Holly turned and saw people running out towards them all with guns in hand, with all her strength Holly chucked her pick axe at them she missed through. She gave another cry of pain before she realized something they were aiming towards Ferrin and who was in front of Ferrin? Christina.

"Christina move!"

Holly watched as Christina turned and looked at her, she looked like she was about to speak when BAM Christina's face turned a pale white and her eyes widened.

Holly watched in pain and shock as Christina's hands went to her stomach and blood swelled out from it splashing onto the ground she looked up at Holly.

"Holly" then she collapsed.

_**2 minutes earlier **_

Alpha raised his hand silencing his team members. He and the strike squad had been tracking them for around two days and finally he found them in a clearing. He was shocked at first to see that the bear and them had formed some kind of bond. But he soon shrugged it off.

Alpha glanced sideways at Kilo and nodded his head, "Get the women out of the way of the bear at all costs" he said in a whisper, but it was quiet enough he froze when he saw the bear stand up and sniff the air before staring directly at them, both women stood up and looked towards them to. "NOW!" He yelled.

Kilo opened fire hitting the brown haired women in the air, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Strike squad fan out!" yelled Alpha running forwards.

He smirked when the brown haired one tried to through a pick axe at them even though she was down. "Got some spunk" he muttered to himself.

The bear started roaring and the blond haired younger women was in the way trying to what looked like scare the bear off, but it wasn't working.

Alpha growled to himself and raised his rifle, the blond haired girl turned around and then he fired.

_**I am so sorry about Christina everyone… stay safe **_

_**Lots of love- Lakota1172**_


End file.
